Titans Reunited
by ShortyBoss
Summary: Five years after the Teen Titans were formed, one of the founding members is captured, and the others rally to rescue their friend. Rated T for violence and occasional swearing in later chapters. Don't like the pairings or story, don't read. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this here is my first story. I decided to do a TT fanfic, cuz I reckon that show is plain awesome. So, this is set five years after the Teen Titans were founded, everyone's a little older, but not neccesarily wiser. Starfire left a few years ago to help her people in their war against the Gordanians (the aliens from Go!), and she gets captured, and her younger brother Wildfire arrives on earth to ask the Titans for help. That's it in a nutshell. Main pairing is RobStar, others mentioned include BBRae, CyBee, Flinx, JeriKole, Speedshire, AquaTerra, Redtha, and Wildfire and an OC. Something for everyone! If you don't like the pairings, don't read the story. Simple. Also, if you're going to say that I suck, give me a reason, eg bad grammar, out of character, etc. Otherwise, just leave. That's it.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked (five seconds ago) I don't own Teen Titans. The Titans and everything attached to them still belong to Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: With Friends Like These Who Needs Enemies?<strong>

The Wayne Enterprises Tower was one of the tallest buildings in Jump City. Security had been strong to begin with, but had been increased considerably when a certain hero was blackmailed to break in for a criminal mastermind. The current security force made most would-be thieves stick to banks and cash registers, but an experienced (or foolish) thief would still try and break in. The object most sought after was a powerful but dangerously unstable red liquid called Xenothium. This could be used to power up mechanical devices and greatly amplify the energy output. This is what Dr Light planned to use it for. He believed he was one of the greatest villains ever to walk the earth, but this claim was usually ignored due to his lack of success. He walked up to the main entrance of Wayne Enterprise, and the two armed guards recognized him and raised their weapons. Two brief flashes of light signified their defeat. Dr Light blasted the door down, and proceeded to incapacitate every guard and security system in sight. He advanced through the skyscraper, completely ignoring the concept of subtlety.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Dr Light, three figures followed in his wake: two men and a woman. One of the men was wearing a red bodysuit and mask, with yellow gloves and boots and a lightning bolt insignia on his chest, the other had green skin, hair and eyes, pointed ears and fangs, and wore a white bodysuit with red sleeves, flanks and boots. The woman had pale grey skin, pink cat-like eyes, and hair the same colour as her eyes, which she had left down. She wore a stylized version of a witch's outfit. The Flash, Changeling, and Jinx. They were the Titans West. And they were after Dr Light. Yet again.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr Light had arrived in front of a door with a radioactive material sign and a biohazard sign adorning it. He carelessly blasted said door to pieces, and entered a room full of glowing red vials of Xenothium. Selecting one, he attached to the recently added charger on his back, designed specifically to channel the Xenothium into the suit he wore. As he did this, a disk of pink energy flew towards the nearby wall. The energy flowed through the wall, causing the metal to instantly rust away. Dr Light's head whipped around, and instantly recognized the three people behind him.<p>

"Y'know, your method wasn't very subtle, Doc," said the Flash. "You really should've tried to get in to the HIVE Academy, at least just for Stealth 101. Jinx here would've shown you how to be, at the very least, a half-decent villain."

"Except, of course, for the fact that I'm now a hero," she replied.

"And now, we're taking you down," said Changeling, who had battled (and defeated) Dr Light several times before.

"Titans, GO!"

"You can't stand up to the brilliance of Dr Light!" he said, as he fired a blast of red-tinged light from his hand, scattering the Titans. He smashed a window and jumped through to the streets, which lay almost deserted at this time of night. The Flash raced after him, his super-speed allowing him to catch up in seconds. Dr Light fired wildly as the fastest man alive literally ran circles around him. Eventually, the Doctor got lucky, and hit the Flash with a solid blast in the chest. The Flash flew down the street, crashing into a wall that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. By this time, Jinx had caught up, and started firing hexes at Dr Light with extreme prejudice. Avoiding most of them (and suffering two or three bruises from the hits), he fired a blast of light at Jinx's feet, knocking her down. He had no time to recover, as Changeling quickly morphed a wolf and pounced on him. The green-furred wolf snarled as he knocked down Dr Light, his snarling jaws held back by the Doctor's hands. He let go long enough to fire a blast at Changeling's chest, sending him flying. He de-morphed as his smoking body travelled down the road, stopping only when he hit a silver metallic leg.

"You okay there, green bean?" said Cyborg as he reached out his hand to his best friend. Changeling took it gratefully as he was pulled up.

"Same as always," he replied. He looked around at the other members of the Titans East. Bumblebee was helping Jinx to her feet as the twin Spanish speaking speedsters Más and Menos ran up with the Flash in tow. Red Arrow, one-time protégé to the Green Arrow, lay down covering fire for the two remaining members of the team, the Atlantean man known as Tempest and the young Geomancer woman Terra. Her eyes glowed yellow as she raised her hand, causing a massive slab of rock to rise up, which the ten heroes gladly took shelter behind.

"Dr Light, _again_?" asked Cyborg incredulously. "Doesn't he _ever_ give up?"

"Apparently not," said the Flash, as he leaned against his wife for support.

"He's stolen some Xenothium," said Jinx. "It's powered his suit up and made him harder to deal with than normal."

"I didn't think he was that tough," said Tempest.

"That's because the last time you fought him, all the Titans were working together to take him down," replied Red Arrow.

"True."

Terra looked at Changeling and rolled her eyes, giving him a look commonly known as the "my-boyfriend's-a-dork-but-I-love-him-anyway" look, bringing a smile to his face.

"Are we gonna sit here all day, or are we gonna take Light-bulb down?" asked Bumblebee.

Cyborg grinned. "Let's do it."

"Titans―"

"Titans East―"

"GO!"

Cyborg transformed his right arm into his signature weapon, the sonic cannon, and he joined Red Arrow in laying down cover-fire. Bumblebee took to the skies and fired her electric stingers at Dr Light. A cheap shot from Red Arrow's bow caused a fire hydrant to explode, sending water everywhere, which Tempest promptly redirected into the Doctor's face. Terra concentrated on shoring up the impromptu barricade, while Más and Menos tried to sneak up on Dr Light's left, as Changeling morphed a hawk and snuck up on his right. Jinx and the Flash took cover, still recovering from the beatings they had taken. Dr Light fired several shots over the earth wall, dodging sonic blasts, electric shots, water and explosive-tipped arrows. He charged up his hands, and fired a massive red-tinged light blast at the wall Terra had created, causing a massive explosion, which sent the Titans hiding behind it flying.

"_¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!_" yelled the twin speedsters as they linked hands and charged Dr Light. He calmly fired a light blast at the twins, sending them flying. Changeling morphed a tiger and pounced. He was in mid-air when Dr Light turned around and fired, sending the green-skinned man flying. He skidded to a stop as Dr Light took aim once more.

"Goodbye, vermin," said Dr Light. His hand glowed with an eerie red light. There was a massive flash. Changeling flinched away._ This is the end_, he thought. Suddenly, the world darkened as a transparent black wall of energy appeared out of nowhere, and the light-blast bounced off harmlessly. Changeling opened his eyes in time to see the black wall transform into a massive black bird, and then into a familiar, pale-skinned woman, wearing a black leotard, a jewelled belt and a blue hooded cloak.

"_Raven?_" whispered Changeling.

"Nobody hurts my friends," said Raven. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled as she fired a blast of dark magic at him, knocking him down. The young woman turned around and ran back to where Changeling lay.

"You okay?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

"I think so," he replied. "A couple of bruises, maybe, but de-morphing healed most of the injuries."

Dr Light staggered to his feet, his good mood spoiled. He could survive against one team, cause trouble for two, but he knew he had absolutely no chance against an extremely angry Raven. He turned around to flee―

―as a blue and silver bird-a-rang came out of nowhere and hit him on the back. He went down again, hitting the pavement hard. The bird-a-rang was caught by a man with spiked up black hair, a black mask, a black bodysuit with a blue bird emblem on the chest, and silver gloves, boots and utility belt.

"Dr Light, you're under arrest," said Nightwing, as he slipped a shiny pair of handcuffs on him and retrieved the Xenothium. "Again."

Sirens blared, and a police car pulled up just in front of him. The door opened, and out stepped none other than the Commissioner of the Jump City Police Department.

"Thank you for stopping Dr Light again, Nightwing," said the Commissioner, as two police officers hauled the captured villain to a waiting police van. "Although I thought you were staying in Gotham City."

"Well, I guess I couldn't stay away from this town," the hero replied as he handed over the Xenothium. "Or my old team."

"Yes. I assume you'll be staying awhile?"

"You assume correct, sir."

"Well, good luck keeping the city safe. And welcome back."

"Thanks. It's good to be home."

The Commissioner got back in the car and shut the door. The police car drove off, followed by the van containing Dr Light. Nightwing turned around to see the two teams of Titans walking up.

"What took you so long, buddy? I thought you never wanted to miss a fight," said the Flash.

An injured look appeared on Nightwing's face. "I didn't miss this fight."

"Or any between here and Gotham," muttered Cyborg, and everyone laughed.

"Who's hungry?" asked the black-clad superhero. "Pizza's on me."

* * *

><p>On a small island just off the coast of Jump City, a tower had been built in the shape of a capital letter 'T'. This was the Titans Tower, the headquarters and symbol of the Teen Titans, now known as the Titans West. A second tower had been built in Steel City for the Titans East, a third in Wing City for the Titans North, and a fourth one was located in Obsidian City for the Titans South. Each tower consisted of a gym, security centre, various offices and living quarters, evidence rooms, garages for each team's T-Ship and other vehicles, and a giant command centre-slash-living area. This is where the two teams of Titans had decided to eat the pizzas they had ordered from the local pizza parlour.<p>

"Took those pizzas long enough to cook," said Wally West as he grabbed a slice. In the security of the Tower, which had been designed by Cyborg himself, the Titans were free to remove their masks and be themselves.

"That's because not everyone has super-speed like you do," said Richard Grayson.

"Tell me about it. Still, they _are_ the best pizzas I've ever had."

"And since you've been everywhere, that's saying something."

"Yeah. So how was Gotham?" asked Wally.

"Well, apart from the various villains with their crazy schemes, it was good. I spent a bit of time in Bludhaven."

"So, what's Bludhaven like?"

"Think Gotham, but ten times worse."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so."

"Geez."

"So, how have things been here?"

"It's been fairly quiet while you were gone. We had to deal with the HIVE Five a few weeks back."

"How'd that go?"

"We just let Jinx loose on them."

Richard winced at that thought. "And they're still alive?"

"In intensive care, but alive," said Wally. "I'm not sure what some of those explosions were, though."

"Probably Billy Numerous clones."

"Probably. So now that you're back, are you going to stay here?"

Richard sighed. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe."

"We'd like you around," said Wally. "This place is so quiet without you."

"Even quieter, what with Kori gone and everything," said Richard.

"Yeah," said Wally. "Why'd she leave, anyway?"

"She had to go back to Tamaran. Her adoptive father, Galfore, the Grand Ruler, was killed in the war against the Gordanians."

"And Kori's the princess, right?"

"Right. Her older sister Blackfire was banished a while back, so she was the next in line to the throne."

"So now she's the ruler of Tamaran?"

"Yep."

"Dayum."

"That's one way of putting it." Richard sighed. "I hope she's okay."

* * *

><p>Victor Stone reached for a slice of a pizza that was completely covered in meat, as his best friend, Garfield Logan, looked on aghast.<p>

"How can you eat that much meat?" he asked, his own vegetarian pizza forgotten.

"How can you _not_?" Victor replied.

"I've said it before and I'll say it once more: I am a _ve-ge-ta-ri-an_," said Gar, emphasizing each and every syllable in that last word. "By definition, that means I don't eat meat."

"Yeah, whatever," replied Vic airily.

Gar smiled. "So how's life been in Steel? Any trouble yet?"

"Nah, nothing serious has come up. Roy's gotten his butt kicked by Cheshire a few times."

"Is there some sort of love/hate relationship going on between those two?"

"Probably, although it would be a good idea to stay out of that sort of thing," said Vic.

Gar shuddered. "I second that emotion. But while we're on the subject, I heard that you and Karen are finally together."

Vic grinned. "Yeah, we're going out now. We were actually planning on staying around for a while."

Gar nodded. "So who's going to lead Titans East while you two are down here?"

"I was thinking we could let Tara lead," said Vic. "She has Garth to help her, and the twins aren't _as_ hyper as they used to be."

"So she'll just have to worry about Roy."

"Pretty much, yeah."

The two friends were silent until Gar reached for a piece of vegetable-laden pizza. Vic grinned evilly.

"Meat's better," he said.

Gar shook his head. "Tofu," he replied.

"Meat."

"Tofu."

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

And so, the ongoing argument between Vic and Gar, eaters of meat and tofu respectively, continued.

* * *

><p>Lorraine Moore sat by the window. She was soon joined by her friend Karen Beecher, who was carrying a slice of pizza in each hand.<p>

"Thanks," said Lorraine as she accepted the piece she was offered.

"No problem," Karen replied.

"So has Victor finally manned up enough to ask you out?" asked Lorraine.

Karen laughed. "Yeah, and it took him long enough. And, no, you can't have my man back."

"I don't want him anymore. We're ancient history now," said Lorraine. "Besides, I have my own now." She showed Karen the wedding ring Wally had given her.

"Yeah, I heard. Sorry I couldn't make it. Brother Blood got out of jail and we didn't want a repeat of what happened at the HIVE Academy."

"Yeah, I did not enjoy being brain-washed, thank you very much."

"I had it worse. He took over the Titans East when we were first formed. He had us under his complete control. I was trying to stop myself but it was like someone else had control of my body. It was horrible." Karen shuddered. "It was a good thing Vic's immune to Brother Blood's powers. We would've been screwed if he wasn't."

"Yeah," said Lorraine. She turned to look out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Karen.

"The HIVE," said Lorraine. "What we did was wrong, and those guys were pretty hopeless, but they were still my friends. It was hard to betray them."

"I know. How did all the villains get unfrozen anyway?" asked Karen.

Lorraine smiled. "I don't know, but Gar said the Doom Patrol was in Paris when they were unfrozen. They managed to stop the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge and General Immortus. Everyone else managed to escape."

"Do you think the Doom Patrol released the Brotherhood of Evil, just to take them down?" asked Karen.

"I don't know," said Lorraine. "What do you think?"

* * *

><p>Raven stood on the roof of the Tower, staring out over the city. She had no idea how much she had missed this place. She had spent the last few years in her home dimension of Azarath. Azarath had been razed by Trigon the Terrible, almost five years ago, before he came to Earth. Fortunately, he had been defeated by Raven. She had returned to Azarath in the relatively quiet period that followed the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil and their "vacation" in Tokyo. To her surprise, some of the people of Azarath had survived Trigon's wrath, among them her mother. They had asked that she stayed and help them rebuild. She had agreed, and the long process of rebuilding had begun. It had taken a long time, but Azarath was once again a flourishing city, and Raven's work was done.<p>

The sound of footsteps broke her out of her reverie. She turned around, seeing a blonde haired woman with dark blue eyes walk through the doorway.

"What are _you_ doing here, Terra?" asked Raven.

"Is it a crime to stand out here?" said Terra.

"If it was, it would be the least of your crimes."

Terra winced at the reminder of her betrayal. "I know I did the wrong thing when I became Slade's apprentice. You don't have to remind me."

"How did you get freed?"

"I'm not sure," said Terra. The blond woman had grown a lot since Raven last saw her; she was far less lanky than she had been, taller, and walked with more confidence. "When I was turned into stone, I couldn't do anything―except think. I thought about all the crimes I did, everything I shouldn't have done, and it nearly drove me insane. I didn't care how I was freed, I was just so glad to be able to move again."

"I might actually have been the one who freed you," said Raven.

"What makes you say that?"

"About five years ago, the demon Trigon came to Earth. He turned almost everyone on the planet into stone."

"Almost?"

"Everyone except for me and my friends. Eventually we managed to beat Trigon and I reversed the spell he used to turn everyone into stone, and it must've released you too."

"Oh," said Terra. "Well, thanks."

"So what happened to you after you were freed?"

"Well, I managed to get myself set up with a place of my own, went to school, had a _normal_ life. After what I had done to you, I wouldn't have been able to go back. You would never trust me again. That's why I lied to Beast Boy."

"So, why are you a Titan again?" asked Raven.

"That white..._thing_ was after me, so I used my powers to stop it. Beast Boy and Robin were tracking it and arrived in time to see me beat it. Robin told me I could be a part of the team again, but I refused. Beast Boy suggested I should join Titans East."

"So are you and Beast Boy...?"

"We both moved on. I totally destroyed his heart and there was no way we could be together again after something like that."

Raven blew a silent sigh of relief, without quite knowing why.

"And I'm going out with Tempest now."

Raven's confusion must have shown, because Terra said, "He couldn't be Aqualad forever, could he?"

Raven smiled.

"It's amazing," said Terra.

"What is?"

"That we've been talking for more than five minutes and we haven't killed each other yet."

"Well, they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder," said Raven.

"So, you've forgiven me?" asked Terra. "We're friends again?"

Raven paused for a few seconds. "Yeah," she said. "We're friends again."

Terra grabbed Raven in a massive hug. What was amazing was that Raven hugged her back.

* * *

><p>So, there you have it, folks, the first chapter of Titans Reunited. My favourite scene for this chapter? That's kinda hard, cuz I like all of it, but I'm really proud of the RavenTerra bonding scene. I figured that after getting a few years perspective on the matter, they could be in the same room as each other and not kill each other, eventually becoming friends again. And this proves I don't hate Terra. She doesn't really star much in this story, but I may do a few AquaTerra or Terra-centric fics in the future.

Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and you'll make me really happy. Next time, I'll be explaining what Starfire's been getting up to, but you'll just have to wait for that. I'll see you some other time.

-ShortyBoss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think I could possibly be the owner of Teen Titans? For those of you who need me to spell it out, no, I don't own TT and I probably never will. On to the chapter.

* * *

><p>Roll 'em!<p>

**Chapter Two: Family Ties**

If there was a part of her body that didn't hurt, she couldn't name it. However, a quick check revealed that the young Tamaranean woman, while battered, bruised, shaken _and_ stirred, was still in one piece. For how much longer could not be certain. Koriand'r, Grand Ruler of the planet Tamaran, known affectionately by her human friends as Kori, returned to consciousness slowly, with a headache that should have been spread over two people but had decided to concentrate itself on her. She tried to bring her hands up to rub her temples, only to discover they were shackled behind her back. A quick check confirmed that the Gordanians had, unfortunately for her, remembered to use the full arm and hand covering cuffs to prevent her from firing starbolts. They had also fitted her with a transparent metal band around her eyes to prevent her from firing eyeblasts. Kori managed to get herself into a kneeling position, which is a lot harder without the use of one's arms. She took stock of her surroundings. She was in a small, badly-lit prison cell, with gun-metal grey walls and a single door. The door had a small window in it, too small for most species to escape from. The door to her cell opened, and two Gordanians grabbed her by the arms.

"On your feet," said one. "The Grand Vizier wants to see you."

The guards then began to frog-march their prisoner to the throne room, but since neither of the two guards knew what a frog was, the meaning of the phrase would have been lost on them. The three eventually arrived at a door; similar to all the others, but since Gordanians can see further into the infra-red and ultra-violet than humans or Tamaraneans, it could have been decorated in any number of ways, none of which were visible to Kori, and would probably been extremely ugly anyway. The aforementioned door opened, and the guards shoved the Tamaranean Grand Ruler into the throne room. One wall was a type of transparent steel, revealing a huge vista of stars. A throne was in front of the transparent wall, and in the centre of the room revolved a hologram of the entire galaxy. Standing in the middle of this hologram was the largest, most heavily muscled Gordanian Kori had ever seen. His back was turned to her.

"Greetings, _troq_," he said, unleashing the greatest insult in the Tamaranean language. Kori had once translated this word to mean "nothing," when the real meaning was far more unprintable than that. Unable to express her disgust at the Gordanian in any other way, she spat at him, hitting him in the back.

"My, you _are_ a bold one," he said. "I, if you have not already guessed, am the Grand Vizier, ruler of the Gordanians."

"Are you going to say something worth hearing, or will you just gloat?" asked Kori.

"I have a proposition for you," said the Grand Vizier, turning. "Surrender to me, now, and you and your people will be allowed to live as slaves."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then your people and your home-world will be destroyed, and you will be forced to watch."

Again, Kori spat at the Vizier, this time hitting his face, right below his left eye.

"I will take that as a 'no,' then."

"My people will never surrender," she said. "And it is impossible for anyone to destroy a planet."

The Grand Vizier smiled. "Don't be so certain. Take her away and lock her up with the others."

"Yessir!" said the two guards. They dragged their prisoner away. They marched her down several corridors eventually stopping at a cell door. The door opened, and Kori was thrown in. She hit the cold deck hard. The door slammed shut, and she heard the two guards walk away.

"That was quite the entrance you made," said a male voice. It sounded familiar, but she could not recall where she heard it.

"I had some assistance in making it," she replied as she got to her feet. "Who are you?"

In the dim light, she could make out two figures, a male and a female. The male spoke. "I am Ryand'r, Prince of Tamaran. Your younger brother."

Kori was shocked. Ryand'r had gone missing several years ago, well before she had arrived on Earth.

"_Brother?_ I thought you were dead!"

"Many have believed that, yet here I stand." He smiled. "It is good to see you again."

Ryand'r reached behind his sister and snapped off the cuffs, resulting in him being caught in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much, little brother," Kori said as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Have you two forgotten about me?" said a female voice. Kori looked at the other occupant of the cell and identified her almost immediately.

"Komand'r," she said. Komand'r, her older sister, had caused trouble for her and her friends on Earth several times before. "What are you doing here?"

"After that business with the shape-shifter, I was attacked by the Gordanians, captured, brought here, and am now relating my life story to you."

"That was almost five years ago," said Kori.

Komand'r nodded, and she stared at the floor, lost in thought. Ryand'r sat down next to her. Their expressions were the very definition of depression.

"So that is it?" Kori asked them incredulously. "You are just going to sit there in defeat?"

"Sister, we are in the Citadel," said Ryand'r. "The centre of Gordanian authority and one of the most heavily guarded prisons in the galaxy. The chances of us escaping are one billion to one."

Odds like those had never stopped Kori in the past. "I will not sit here to rot and let my people die," she said. "I will escape, even if I die during the attempt."

The pure optimism in her voice kindled something her siblings had lost a long time ago: hope. The arrival of their sister had changed the odds from a billion to one to a million in one. And whenever the odds of something are a million to one, it usually happens.

* * *

><p>A massive explosion rocked the Citadel space station. The cell door holding the Tamaranean siblings was incinerated by a barrage of green, purple and white starbolts. Gordanians rushed to the prison area, only to be forced back by three <em>very<em> angry Tamaraneans. Komand'r blasted a hole in the roof, and the rooves of several floors above, until she reached the outermost bulkhead. Ryand'r and Kori fought back to back, blasting and punching the hordes of Gordanians.

"Hurry up, Komand'r!" yelled Kori.

"I'm trying!" she replied.

"We cannot hold them off for much longer!" said Ryand'r.

"Almost...through," said Komand'r. "Got it!"

The exclamation was accompanied by an enormous gust of air, widening the hole and pulling the three Tamaraneans out into the cold reaches of space. Gordanians poured out of airlocks all over the Citadel.

"Komand'r, _go!_" said Kori in the thin air. "Get to Tamaran."

Komand'r nodded and flew off without a backwards glance, leaving Kori and Ryand'r.

Kori pulled something out of a pocket and passed it to her brother. The object was a disk, designed to fit in the palm of the average human's hand. It was coloured yellow, and had a black circle on the top side. The black circle was divided by a grey marking which Ryand'r assumed was a letter in one of the Earth languages.

"Take this," she said. "And go to Earth. Find the Titans, and show them that."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I will stay, and hold of the Gordanians."

"That is suicide!"

"They would not dare kill the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. I am too valuable a hostage."

"I hope you know what you are doing, sister," said Ryand'r, before he flew away.

"So do I," Kori said to herself. "So do I."

She powered up her starbolts and charged the Gordanians with a wordless scream.

* * *

><p>The Gordanian soldier stood outside the throne room. He tried, unsuccessfully, to calm himself. Gordanians had been sent to the front and demoted to the lowest ranks, even executed, for being the bearers of bad news. This was considered normal by the Gordanians in power. The door hissed open, and the soldier entered the throne room. As always, the hologram of the galaxy dominated the room. The throne faced the transparisteel window.<p>

"Yes?" said the Vizier, seated in the throne.

"Sir, the prisoners have escaped."

"I know. What is the scope of the damage?"

"Damage to the station was minimal, sir. Several floors were destroyed, as well as one of the outer bulkheads. There was also minor damage to several turrets on the lower levels and the superweapon sustained minor cosmetic damage."

"In other words, she scratched the paint."

"Yes, sir."

"I see. How many soldiers were killed?"

"At least twenty soldiers are dead, and twice that number are injured, sir."

The soldier waited, seemingly for hours, until the Grand Vizier spoke again.

"Was the Grand Ruler killed?"

"No, sir."

"Excellent," said the Vizier. "This should work nicely."

"Sir?"

"The two _troqs_ that escaped are headed for Tamaran. They will warn their people of the threat and prepare for battle, recalling their entire fleet to defend their home and rescue their leader."

"And we will crush Tamaran once and for all!" said the soldier.

"Exactly. With the entire Tamaranean populace concentrated in one area, we will then crush the Tamaraneans with one swift stroke."

"Yes, sir. But, there is one thing..." The soldier's voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"One of the _troqs_ did not head for Tamaran. We plotted his vector and determined he is headed for a planet called Earth."

"Ah, yes. Where we lost our valuable hostage years ago."

"Yes, sir."

"Send Trogaar to lead a detachment to Earth to recapture the _troq_ who escaped. See to it that he does not fail me again. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" said the soldier, glad to still have his rank―and all his limbs.

* * *

><p>Komand'r flew through the vast reaches of space. Several thoughts warred for dominance in her mind. Why did she have to go to Tamaran? She was free now, she could do whatever she wanted, and not have to worry about anything... and watch as her world and her people burned. She knew what the new superweapon could do, had seen it tested, and knew that if she didn't at least warn her people, they would all die. They would die anyway―no single species could stand against the full might of the Gordanian army―but she could give them a fighting chance. Her mind set, she flew as fast as she could to a single point of light in the distant sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryand'r was tired. Flying consumed a huge amount of energy, and the food at the prison was terrible, enough to keep you alive, but that was it. But he would <em>not<em> let his sister down. He _would_ reach Earth. He looked down at the yellow disk that Koriand'r had given him. He noticed that an antenna stood out on one side, which he assumed was the top. One edge of the black circle had barely visible hinges. Gently, he lifted up the black circle, to reveal a screen of some sort. Ryand'r assumed the device was a communicator and was going to put it away when he noticed something attached to the inner side of the cover. It was an image of his sister with someone, a human male with black hair and ice-blue eyes. They were smiling, and his sister looked the happiest she had ever been. Ryand'r closed the device, mystified. Who was the man in the image? What was the disk? Who were the Titans that Koriand'r had mentioned? He put the questions out of his mind, and sped up in what he hoped was the right direction.

* * *

><p>The planet Ryand'r had come across was mostly blue, with large areas of green and brown, and several small lights sparkled on the night side, a sure sign of life. He hoped it was Earth. He flew down into the atmosphere on the night side, coming in on the western edge of a continent that was almost covered in lights. He flew over huge cities, farmland, and forest. He arrived at a city on the coast, looking around. On a small island just offshore, Ryand'r spotted a building, brightly lit; it was the same shape as the marking on the device he had been given. He flew towards it, growing more tired by the second. He managed to land on the roof before collapsing in a heap. He lay there, panting, as someone came out of the doorway leading inside. He looked down at Ryand'r in shock, then at the device in the Tamaranean's hand. After that, Ryand'r passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>The hardest part of writing this chapter was the very short paragraph from BlackfireKomand'r's point of view. Man, that was sooo hard. For those who are wondering, Star really did have a brother called Ryand'r/Wildfire in the comics, and in Teen Titans Go 46, Blackfire got Madame Rouge to disguise herself as Wildfire, and the "family reunion" turned into a free-for-all.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. I honestly would like reviews; I would like to know what you guys think of my story. Anyway, in the next chapter, Ryand'r meets the Titans, and some old friends come to visit. As to who these old friends are, I mentioned that earlier in the chapter. But I won't be posting that again for another week :P. See you then.

-ShortyBoss.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back. I couldn't be bothered waiting until the end of the week, so here we have Chapter Three of Titans Reunited, in which Wildfire has made it to earth, and brings an old friend of the Titans on his heels. Special thanks to my first reviewer, **bearrose**. You, my friend, are awesome. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story, because there's a whole lot more where that came from. But enough about me. On to the chapter!

Disclaimer. I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, this story would be the movie length premier of Season Six.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Running Into Some Old Friends<strong>

Ryand'r slowly came to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a bed, not face first in the concrete. This led to the second thought, which was that he might be in trouble. His third thought was to open his eyes. He glanced at the room. It looked like a hospital ward of some description. He looked over and saw the IV drips attached to his arm. The fact that the IV drips were in the correct positions meant that, for better or for worse, the people here had experience with Tamaraneans. Wherever in the name of X'Hal he was.

The door opened and a human male walked in, stopping at the bed Ryand'r was in.

"So, you're finally awake," he said.

"Where...?" murmured Ryand'r.

"On the planet Earth. You're in the Titans Tower."

"Who...?"

"I am Richard Grayson, leader of the Titans. Who are you?"

"Ryand'r, Prince of Tamaran," he said, feeling more awake now. "Younger brother...Komand'r and Koriand'r."

"Who gave you this?" asked Richard Grayson, holding out the yellow and black device he had been given.

"Koriand'r gave it to me...told me to find the Titans...she was captured by the Gordanians."

Richard muttered what Ryand'r assumed to be a curse.

"Where is she?"

"The Citadel...centre of Gordanian power... almost impervious to attack...armed with a superweapon...capable of destroying a planet."

Richard's face was devoid of expression. Ryand'r finally recognized him.

"On the inside...of the communicator...there's an image...of you...with my sister."

Ryand'r groaned as another wave of exhaustion rolled over him.

Dimly, he heard Richard talking. "Get some rest," he said. "You're going to need it."

* * *

><p>Ryand'r woke up again, feeling much better. He had a slight panic attack (who am I, where am I, who is heshe, good god, why am I cuddling a policeman's helmet,_ what happened last night!_) before memory returned like a physical force. He sat up, and saw another human, a female with pale skin and violet hair and eyes.

"How do you feel now?" she asked as she removed the IV drips.

"Much better, thank you," he replied. "Who are you?"

"Raven. And you're Ryand'r," she said, badly mangling his name.

He smiled. "Perhaps it would be easier if you called me Wildfire," he said, offering her the English translation of his name.

"It would be easier for us."

"Us?"

"The others are waiting outside. I'll take you to them." So saying, Raven turned around and left the med-bay. Wildfire got to his feet and followed her down a corridor. Eventually they reached a large room, with a view of the city and several chairs around a circular table. Six other people were in the room. They were all completely different in appearance, but they all had the same feel to them, a feeling of quiet confidence. Wildfire could tell they were all warriors of some description. One of them, a dark-skinned man with metallic plates all over his body, stood up and approached.

"Finally awake, huh? I'm Victor Stone, by the way," he said holding out a hand.

"Wildfire," he replied as he shook the offered hand.

Once the crushing noises ceased, and Wildfire let go, Victor held up his hand, or rather, what was left of it. "Shoulda seen that coming," he said.

"The man with green skin is Garfield Logan," said Raven, naming each of the Titans. "The man dressed in red is Wally West, and the pink haired woman next to him is Lorraine Moore. The woman in the black and yellow striped top is Karen Beecher. Richard, you already know."

Richard walked up to him. "Wildfire, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am fine, thank you. What do want from me?"

"Information on where Starfire is," said Richard. "And anything else that may help us to rescue her."

"Yo, Richard," said Victor. "The interrogation's gonna have to wait. We got trouble!"

Raven, Richard and Wildfire ran to the window, and gazed out where Victor was pointing.

"Oh, no," said Wildfire.

"What?"

"The Gordanians," he said.

"I'm assuming you're an escaped prisoner?" said Raven.

Wildfire nodded.

"Déjà vu," said Garfield.

Around him, the various Titans were preparing to go to battle.

"Wait," he said. "You are seriously considering fighting them?"

"We've fought them before," said Raven.

"It was when your sister first arrived," said Richard. "She had escaped them and the Gordanians threatened to destroy the city. We beat them and that's when we formed the Titans."

"Then I will join you in combat. You will need my assistance," said Wildfire.

"Glad to have you with us," said Richard. "Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p>Aboard the Gordanian ship, the soldiers prepared for battle. They knew capturing the escaped prisoner would be tough. What they weren't expecting was for him to have backup. On the bridge, the Gordanian at the sensor station saw something.<p>

"Sir," he yelled out. "An unidentified spaceship is on its way up."

Trogaar, leader of the battle group that had lost Starfire on this wretched planet years ago, approached him. "Direction?"

"It's heading right for us, sir. It's being flanked by three life-forms."

Several explosions rocked the ship.

"The lower levels have been breached!" someone yelled.

"Bring the ship lower into the atmosphere," ordered Trogaar. "And send a squad down there to repel boarders."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>The T-Ship sliced through the atmosphere, a tribute to Cyborg's technical skills. Raven, Wildfire and Changeling, who had morphed a pteranodon, flew outside.<p>

"That's a pretty big hole," said the Flash.

"It has to be to fit the ship in," said Nightwing.

"The Gordanian ship is moving lower into the atmosphere," said Wildfire. "They must be planning to send soldiers to fight us."

"Well, we don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" said Nightwing. "Cyborg, take us in."

Cyborg piloted the ship expertly, manoeuvring her into the hole they made. Bumblebee, Jinx, Cyborg, the Flash and Nightwing climbed out of the separate capsules. They were soon joined by Raven, Changeling and Wildfire.

"Any ideas for destroying the ship?" asked Nightwing.

"If we can destroy the cooling system for the main reactor, it will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the entire ship."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Changeling.

"We have company!" yelled Bumblebee, pointing down a corridor at the contingent of Gordanians approaching.

"Which way to the reactor?" Cyborg asked.

"Straight through them," Wildfire replied.

"Titans, GO!"

The eight heroes launched themselves at the Gordanians. Nightwing pulled a collapsible bo staff, and was a general hazard to any Gordanian in range. Cyborg's hand transformed into his sonic cannon, and he blasted away. Jinx cart-wheeled away from laser blasts from the energy staffs the Gordanians carried, and fired several hexes at them. Changeling morphed a rhinoceros and charged his opponents. The Flash was a whirlwind of punches and kicks, striking several times per second. Raven used her dark magic to shield herself, as she brought the ceiling down on a large group. Bumblebee charged her stingers and slashed at her opponents, sending electric shocks through anyone that got too close. Wildfire sent white starbolts and eyeblasts toward any Gordanian that approached. They carved a swathe through the Gordanians, following Wildfire's directions closer to the reactor. Wildfire punched a door open, and pointed in.

"This way!" he yelled. The other Titans made it through the doorway, and Wildfire welded the door shut with his eyeblasts.

"That should hold them off, for a while. The reactor should be just over here. Follow!" Wildfire led the group through a corridor, arriving in a room with a massive machine centred in it.

"This is the reactor?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes. If we shut down the coolant system, we will overload the reactor, causing it to detonate. We should have a few minutes to escape."

"Cyborg, you help Wildfire in disabling the reactor," said Nightwing. "We'll cover you."

An explosion could be heard down the corridor, and Gordanians began filing through the now broken door.

"Here they come!" yelled Nightwing as he charged them. The rest of his team followed suit. Changeling morphed a lion and pounced on a Gordanian, knocking him down, before morphing an ape and punching another into next week. He returned to human and saw a Gordanian target Raven with his staff. Her back was turned. The Gordanian fired. Changeling tackled Raven, the blue bolt of energy passing overhead. They hit the deck, and Changeling tried unsuccessfully to avoid landing on Raven.

"Ouch," she said.

"Better than the alternative," he replied.

"Ah," said Raven. "So. You want to get off me, or were you just getting comfortable?"

"Oh―sure," said Changeling, his cheeks going bright red. "Sorry." He stood up and assisted Raven to her feet. "We should probably get back into the fight."

"I don't know. Nightwing is doing a pretty good job on his own." Raven's assessment was accurate. Nightwing had left behind a trail of scorch marks, broken energy staffs and unconscious Gordanians.

"I think he's upset about Kori," said Changeling.

"I'm not surprised," said Raven. "C'mon, we'd better help him before he gets in over his head. They started to race down the corridor, when an explosion behind them made them pause. Alarms clanged over the ship.

"Reactor coolant system disabled," said a Gordanian over the inter-comm. "Catastrophic failure imminent."

Changeling pulled out his communicator and punched in Nightwing's frequency.

"Nightwing, this is Changeling. We gotta go, now!"

"I copy. We'll meet you back at the T-Ship."

* * *

><p>The Gordanian battleship's engines flickered once, and then died. The ship began falling towards Jump City, explosions ripping across its surface. Then, a massive explosion tore the ship into pieces. Through the wreckage and smoke cloud, flew a Tamaranean male, a human female, a green pteranodon and an orange painted, five-person spacecraft. The Titans had triumphed once more.<p>

"Booyah!"

* * *

><p>In the common room of the Titans Tower, the heroes had gathered to listen to Wildfire explain what happened to his sister.<p>

"Okay, Wildfire, can you tell us what happened?" asked Richard.

"I was taken prisoner over five years ago. Starfire was also captured at that time. We were being transported to the Citadel in different transports, in an effort to prevent an escape."

"Except she did escape," said Karen. "And she ended up here."

"Yes. I did not know of this until I heard rumours from the guards. Then, a few months later, Blackfire was captured."

"Was this after she had made that deal with that shape-shifter?" asked Victor.

"Yes, I believe so. We tried to escape several times over the years, but it was impossible. There were too many guards, and they were all very well trained. Then Starfire was captured. I don't know why it took so long for her to be captured, but I assume it has to do with the fact that she spent most of her time here."

"She did live here for a few years, yes," said Richard. "But she left about two years ago after Galfore was killed in combat."

"That is why she is the Grand Leader now," said Wildfire, almost to himself. "After Starfire was captured, she helped us escape. She gave us hope we could be free again."

"She's good at that," muttered Garfield. Beside him, Raven smiled a little and nodded.

"She stayed behind to slow down the Gordanians. Blackfire went to Tamaran and I came here."

"What can you tell us about the Citadel?" asked Richard.

"It is the centre of Gordanian authority. It is a massive space station, with a large prison and is the home to the Grand Vizier, leader of the Gordanians. It also has a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet."

"What? That's impossible!" said Wally.

"I have seen it being tested. It fires a laser into the planet, causing an explosion that sets the atmosphere on fire. Anything in the path of the flames is incinerated. Nothing would be able to live there again."

Silence reigned in the common room, until Richard swore.

"What do you think the Gordanians will do now?" asked Raven.

"First they will repair the damage to the station we caused. Then, they will most likely head to Tamaran and attempt to wipe my people out."

Richard's face was set in a stony expression. The others watched him expectantly.

"Call all the Titans. Tell them to make their way to Jump City as soon as possible."

"We're going to rescue Kori, aren't we?" asked Victor.

Richard nodded. "We are."

* * *

><p>Victor activated the link between Titans Tower and Titans East Tower in Steel City. The screen came to life, showing a slightly different coloured common room.<p>

"Hey Vic," said Tara Markov, the heroine known as Terra.

"Hey Tara."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Starfire's been captured."

"What?"

"That's what I said."

"Okay, we're on our way."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

The screen went black as he hung up. He then punched in the frequency for Titans North Tower, located in Wing City. The Titans North consisted of Red Star, Pantha, Wildebeest, Kole and Gnarrk. The screen lit up, with a pink-haired young woman and a very heavily muscled man.

"Gnarrk!" said the man.

"Cy! Good to see you!" said the woman.

"Hey Kole, Hey Gnarrk. Can you two get Red Star for me?"

"I am already here, comrade," said the Russian superhero. "What do you need?"

"Starfire's been captured, and we need your help."

"We will be in Jump City as soon as we are able."

"Thanks, buddy."

Victor hung up and made the connection to the final team, the Titans South, a team made up of Argent, Hotspot, the Herald, Jericho and his sister Ravager. When the screen finally activated, a man with a blue cape was twirling a horn around his finger.

"Whaddup, Cy?" said the Herald.

"Can you get Argent? I need to talk to her."

"Yo, Silver!" yelled the Herald. "Cyborg wants to see ya."

A pale skinned woman with black, messy hair, dominated by a red streak in the front, flew into view.

"Hello,Cy," said the superhero in her New Zealand accent. "What can we do for you?"

"Starfire's been captured."

"Say no more, Cy. Mal, round up the others, will you? We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. See you soon."

Victor disconnected for the final time, and saw Richard putting his communicator down.

"You get through to all of the Honoraries?" asked Victor.

"Yeah," said Richard.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue Kori," said Victor. "I promise."

Richard's communicator started beeping.

"Nightwing here."

"Nightwing, this is Argent. Requesting permission to land."

"How'd you...never mind. Yeah, come on in. Pad 4, as always."

"Thanks. Argent out."

Victor smiled as Richard put his communicator back on his belt.

"Did you forget Herald can make those portal thingies?"

"Something like that." said Richard. "We'd better go out to meet them."

* * *

><p>The purple coloured TS-Ship circled the skies for a moment, before aligning itself with the opening that had appeared in the roof of the Tower. The TS-Ship executed a flawless landing on the pad, and five heroes climbed out. In the front seat was Antonia 'Toni' Monetti, the hero Argent and leader of Titans South. In the middle compartment was her boyfriend Isaiah Crockett, better known as Hotspot. The Herald, or Malcolm 'Mal' Duncan, climbed out of the rear cockpit. From the left station came the mute hero Jericho, Joseph 'Joey' Wilson, son of the Titans archenemy, Slade. His sister Rose, a.k.a. Ravager, jumped out of the right section. She had joined the Titans after a bit of "discussion" about her father.<p>

"So, what's the deal with Star?" asked Toni.

"Like I said, she's been captured, and we need all the help we can get," said Vic.

"So you've called everyone in?" asked Isaiah.

"Every single Titan," said Richard.

"So how did you find out she was captured in the first place?" asked Rose.

"Her brother Wildfire was also captured. He escaped, and Star told him to come here."

"When do we get to meet him?" said Mal.

"He's in the common room. And don't go introducing yourselves all at once."

* * *

><p>Okay, there is a reference to a Discworld novel, specifically, Witches Abroad, by Terry Pratchett. There is also a reference to Star Wars: Specter of the Past, Part 1 of the Hand of Thrawn Duology, by Timothy Zahn, and a reference to Star Wars: Death Star, by Michael Reeves and Steve Perry. All three books are really good in my opinion, and I encourage you to read them yourself, especially the Discworld novels. If you do want to read Discworld, start with The Colour of Magic. Anyway, if you spot the references, tell me in a review, please. The next chapter is one of the few chapters with absolutely no fighting whatsoever, as the Titans prepare to leave to rescue Starfire. See you when I post again.<p>

-ShortyBoss.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are again. And since no-one guessed my references, I'll tell you. The reference to Witches Abroad was Ryand'r's panic attack when he woke up the second time (who am I, where am I, who is he/she, good gods, why am I cuddling a policeman's helmet, what happened last night!). The reference to Specter of the Past was Raven's line after she was tackled by Changeling (Ah. So. Do you want to get off me, or were you just getting comfortable?). The Star Wars: Death Star reference was the Citadel's destructive capabilities, which are similar to those of the Death Star when it was tested on the prison planet Despayre at one-third strength. Now, this chapter has all the Titans get together from across the globe. It's mainly for character building, etc.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be doing this if I owned Teen Titans, so, therefore, I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Preparations<strong>

The door to the common room hissed open. Wildfire looked over, and saw Richard and Victor walk in, followed by five others; a woman with pale skin and black hair that had a massive red streak; a dark skinned man with short curly black hair; another man with dark skin that wore a blue hooded cloak, carrying a trumpet; and two others, a man and a woman, both with light blonde hair. They looked similar enough that he assumed they were siblings. The man's eyes were green, and a faint scar ran across his throat. The woman's eyes were grey, and she had two slightly curved swords slung across her back.

The pale skinned woman approached him.

"You Starfire's brother?" she asked.

He nodded. "My name is Ryand'r, but you may call me Wildfire."

"I'm Antonia Monetti. Call me Toni," she said. "So who captured Star?"

"A species called the Gordanians."

"They're reptiles, right? Blue skin, glowing red eyes, ugly as all get-out?"

Wildfire nodded. "How did you learn of them?"

"I was captured and experimented on by the H'san Natall," she said. "I'm sure you've heard of them."

Wildfire had. They were notorious for capturing members of any intelligent lifeform they encountered, studying them like lab rats, committing disgusting experiments on them. They were worse than the infamous Psions. The Psions were long extinct from this galaxy, but their legacy lived on, in the form of the Tamaranean royal family and their powers. Millennia ago, a male and female Tamaranean were captured by the Psions and experimented on. As a result, they gained the abilities that had been passed on throughout the current royal family.

"They are a terrible race indeed," said Wildfire. "I am surprised you are still sane after suffering from the experiments they are known for performing."

"It wasn't fun, that's for sure," she said. "We had alien genetic material inserted into us before we were born. Our powers were programmed to activate when we turned thirteen."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?" asked Wildfire.

"I was also one of the H'san Natall experiments," said one of the dark skinned men. "I'm Isaiah Crockett, by the way."

"On the day we turned thirteen, we were teleported to the H'san Natall's ship. That's when I first met Isaiah here, and where we learnt about our powers," said Toni.

"They held us for a few weeks, experimenting on us and teaching us how to use our abilities," said Isaiah. "I learnt that I can manipulate fire, and Toni learnt she can create red plasma constructs."

"Then they told us about the real reason that they created us," said Toni. "They wanted us to help them conquer Earth. We refused, and escaped, eventually making it back to Earth. Some of the things I saw on that ship still give me nightmares."

Toni shuddered. Isaiah reached over and held her hand reassuringly. "A lot of the experiments were...things that should not exist," he said. "Most of them didn't even vaguely look like anything that should've been alive, and some just looked normal, until you saw their eyes."

"The H'san Natall people are not known for their mercy," said Wildfire. "I believe we may have to pass through their territory to reach Tamaran."

"If we do, I want to make it memorable," said Isaiah. Wildfire could tell that Isaiah would not be satisfied until the H'san Natall had suffered as he had.

* * *

><p>Joseph 'Joey' Wilson sat on the roof of Titan's Tower. He liked being alone. After spending several years alone on a mountaintop, one becomes accustomed to a solitary life. While he did enjoy being part of the Titans South, he still needed to get away from it all, in an attempt to relax. He had his guitar with him, an instrument that had been through quite a lot. He was just playing, making up the tune as he went. However, he currently had an audience of one; specifically, his sister, Rose. Until Rose had appeared in Jump City and had a "discussion" with the Teen Titans a few years ago, Joey hadn't even known she existed. He hadn't been <em>that<em> surprised, though; their father was known for having multiple tricks up both his sleeves. Besides, two of his teammates were human-alien hybrids and his best friend could travel through multiple dimensions. Rose was a few years older than him, which meant she was conceived while his father was still married to Adeline Kane. Of course, after Joey's throat had been cut and he was left for dead by his father, Adeline _shot_ Slade in the eye, then _divorced_ him six hours later, literally adding insult to injury. All that really meant that adultery would have to be added to the long list of crimes Slade had committed. Rose, on the other hand, had a normal life, until Slade contacted her when she was eleven and started training her as his apprentice. His first apprentice, Joey's older brother Grant, the first Ravager, had been arrested a few months prior. After Slade's "death" in Jump City, Rose arrived to avenge him. The Teen Titans defeated her, and offered her a place with them. She accepted, and soon joined the Titans South, where she met her younger brother.

Something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He looked up and scanned the skies.

"Over there," said Rose, pointing to the north-east. A black speck had appeared in the air, growing larger and gaining colour with each passing second.

_I see it_, he signed. _Looks like the TN-Ship_.

His sister winked at him, and Joey started blushing furiously.

* * *

><p>Joey and Rose watched as the TN-Ship settled on Landing Pad 3. The ship had barely finished the landing sequence when a pink haired girl leapt out of the right cockpit and grabbed Joey in a hug in the same bone-crushing league as Starfire's.<p>

"Joey! It's so good to see you again!" she said.

"Um, Kole?" said Rose. "I, ah, think you're crushing him."

Kole Weathers relinquished her hold on her boyfriend, leaving him silently gasping for air.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Joey gave her a quick smile to show he was okay.

"I missed you," she whispered as she leaned closer to kiss him.

Rose smiled. She promised herself darkly that in the extremely unlikely event that Kole broke her little brother's heart, she would break her legs, arms, and every other part of her body. She looked over at the yellow vehicle, and witnessed the Russian superhero Red Star, better known as Leonid Kovar, assist his wife Rosabelle, the hero Pantha, down to the ground.

_And who thought chivalry was dead?_ she thought. The other two members of the Titans North were Wildebeest, Leonid and Rosabelle's adopted son, and Gnarrk, a Neanderthal who had lived in a cave system with Kole under the North Pole. How he ended up there nobody knew, and they weren't finding out anytime soon.

"Greetings, comrade," said Leonid, shaking her hand.

"It's good to see you again," said Rose.

"Do you know what is going on?" he asked. "All I know is that Kori was captured."

"I don't know all the details myself," said Rose as they headed inside. "I do know that her brother was the one who delivered the news."

"She had a brother?"

Rose nodded. "He's called Wildfire. Apparently, whoever captured Kori had him prisoner as well. He came here with Kori's communicator and an alien task force on his tail."

"I assume the enemy task force was destroyed?"

"Yeah, this morning in fact. It was after that fight that the call was sent out."

"I see. And how is Richard taking this?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him much, but I think he's in the training room."

"Most likely taking his anger out on a poor, defenceless dummy."

Grunts and yells echoed through the hallway, confirming Leonid's suspicions. They entered the Tower's high tech training room, which was currently empty except for Richard Grayson, armed with a bo staff, beating the stuffing out of one of the training robots.

"Richard?"

The man in question stopped in mid-swing and turned around. "Hey Leonid. When did you guys get here?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Good. All that's left is Titans East and a few of the Honoraries."

"Do you know what we are up against?" asked Leonid.

"A species called the Gordanians. They're reptilian, with blue scales and red eyes. They believe every other race is inferior to them."

Leonid nodded. "How do you feel?"

Richard paused. "I feel like, I don't know," he said. "Powerless, almost. Kori's in trouble, and there's nothing I can do to help her. She needs me, and I'm not there for her."

"I understand. I would feel the same way if my wife was in trouble. You must remember that you are not the only person worried about her." Leonid put his hand on Richard's shoulder. "And I think that all the Titans would be ashamed of themselves if they did not help her. She is one of the kindest people I know. And she never gives up. Whenever a situation looks hopeless, she is the one that inspires us to continue."

Richard smiled. "I know. Every time Slade, or the Brotherhood of Evil, or whoever the villain of the month was attacked, and we thought we had no chance, she'd be there to support us, and get us back to our feet."

"You will have the unconditional support of Titans North in the coming fight, I assure you."

Richard looked up at him. "Thank you," he said.

Wildfire had managed to get away from all the arr

* * *

><p>iving superheroes, and was exploring the tower. He had found several different rooms, and he was not totally sure what they were all for, but he could make an educated guess for some of them. His wanderings took him up to the hangar. He glanced at the T-Ship, but was more interested in the pair of metallic feet protruding from underneath.<p>

"What are you doing, Victor?" he asked.

"Modifying the T-Ship," said Victor. "Are you any good as a mechanic?"

"I am fairly competent, yes."

"Good. Can you help me with this, then?"

Wildfire crawled underneath the T-Ship to get a better view of the ship's guts.

"I'm trying to upgrade the engine, but nothing's working," said Victor. "I think it has something to do with the fusial thrust diffuser, but I can't work out what.

The Tamaranean prince scrutinized the parts closely. "I believe that you have connected the thrust diffuser to the auxiliary inertial compensator," said Wildfire slowly.

"Huh," said Victor as he looked again. "I think you're right."

"You've also connected the secondary power distributor directly to the deflector shield projector bar. That will cause the projector bar to overload and fail catastrophically when it is activated."

"And by that, you mean..."

"There will be no piece of the ship left larger than about ten centimetres squared."

"...Oh."

"However, if you add a high-voltage power modulation package _here_," said Wildfire, pointing at a point in the mess of wiring and components. "That should lower the power input to the projector bar."

Victor looked at Wildfire in disbelief. "How did you become such a good mechanic?" he asked.

"Oh, these engines are extremely basic by Tamaranean standards," said Wildfire. "But I could show how to make them far more powerful."

"Well, then, let's get started," said Victor. "Grab some tools and show me how it's done."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the two mechanics finished their labours. All four T-Ships were modified with the new highly-powered Tamaranean design engines.<p>

"How fast did you say they could go?" Victor asked as he wiped oil smudges off his face.

"When we are outside of gravity wells? Several times the speed of light. We should be able to reach Tamaran in two or three hours."

Victor whistled. "That's fast."

"Yes, but once we are inside the range of any sort of gravity well we can only go at about fifty times the speed of sound. The engines can only reach about five times the speed of sound in atmosphere. Any faster in atmosphere and the heat shields will overload, and atmospheric friction will tear the ship apart."

Victor's mouth hung open in astonishment at the incredible speeds available. He had to reach up and close his mouth manually. Fortunately, Wildfire failed to notice.

"Well, I think that's enough for today," said Victor. "Titans North, South and East are here, and the rest of the Honoraries should turn up in the next day or so. Then we'll be ready to rescue your sister."

"Yes," said Wildfire grimly. "I just hope we are fast enough to save my home-world as well."

* * *

><p>Before you flame me for not staying true to the comics, I have one thing to say: <em>creative<em> _license_. I _has_ it, people. This is my interpretation of comic book events, just like the TV show was the writers interpretation of some of the comic book storylines.

As for the tech, well, I lifted the names from the Star Wars: Incredible Cross-sections book, but I know what each thing does. The thrust diffuser obviously diffuses the thrust to make the engines more efficient. The secondary power distributer distributes power, duh! The deflector shield projector bar creates a shield to defend the ship, and the high-voltage power modulator reduces the power to more useful levels. Without it, things won't be pretty. The inertial compensator is there to prevent a pilot from being slammed into his seat, or blacking out, during high speed rolls, twists and flips. This is because when the ship changes direction, the pilot is still going the direction and speed of the original heading. It's all to do with inertia and Newton's First Law.

The whole thing about gravity wells is all lifted from hyperspace theory in Star Wars, and has a solid grounding in reality. All objects have mass. All objects with mass have gravity, but objects like people have so little gravity, it's almost nonexistant. Planets, on the other hand, have such huge masses that they can create gravitational fields. Objects like planets, stars, nebulae or artificial gravity wells, can prevent ships from reaching faster than light speed.

That's it for the theory. You didn't have to read it if you didn't want to, but if you did, you now know more than you did when you started reading. Next time, the Titans launch for Tamaran, and the story really gets moving. By the way, there's a button down there, says "Review this chapter". I want you to click it, and write me a review. Reviews make me happy and motivate me. Until next time.

-ShortyBoss.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. Here we are with the next chapter of Titans Reunited. In this one, the Titans take off to rescue Starfire, but it's not gonna be easy, that's for sure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Teen Titans at all, so thank god for the Internet, otherwise I'd never be able to re-watch my favourite episodes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Getting the Party Started<strong>

The Titans Tower Ops room was packed. Every Titan was there: the four main teams, West, East, North and South, as well as the Honorary Titans, like Tramm, Bushido, Thunder and Lightning, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether and Geo-Force.

_The only person missing is Kori_, thought Richard sadly. He stepped out to the front and cleared his throat. All the conversation ceased, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Thank you all for coming," he said. "I'm sure you already know why you're here, but I'll say it anyway. Starfire has been captured by enemies of Tamaran. We received word of her capture from her younger brother, Wildfire." Richard nodded in the prince's direction. "Her captors are a species called the Gordanians. They are reptilian, with blue scales and glowing red eyes. They believe that every other race in the galaxy is inferior to them, and must be forced to their way of thinking. If anyone resists, every member of the opposing species is either wiped out or used for slave labour."

This sparked a wave of murmuring throughout the room. Richard waited for silence.

"The Gordanians are based in a massive space station called the Citadel. Their home-world was destroyed in war several millennia ago, and now the Citadel has become their home. They have also recently finished adding a powerful new weapon, a weapon capable of destroying a planet."

Everyone in the room burst into conversation again, generally sounding incredulous. Richard waited several minutes before the lingering remnants of conversation were subdued.

"As I was saying, the Gordanians can destroy planets. The superweapon fires a massive laser blast at the surface of the planet. This causes a huge explosion, setting the atmosphere on fire. The result is a rocky, airless ball of rock and magma. And we believe the Citadel is heading for Tamaran. With Starfire aboard."

In the stunned silence that followed, Wally spoke up. "We're with you, Richard. The whole way."

Richard shook his head. "I can't order you to come with me. This is possibly one of the most dangerous things we will ever do, because the enemy will not hesitate to kill us. This is a volunteer mission—"

"And I'm fairly sure everyone here will volunteer without hesitation," said Wally. "Kori is one of the sweetest people I know, and everyone in this room is glad to know her, and would do anything to help her. Besides that, she's a Titan, and the Titans do _not_ leave one of their own to rot in the hands of the enemy." He turned around to the assembled heroes. "Am I right?"

Everyone screamed back in the affirmative.

Richard smiled, and tears started to form. He wiped them away quickly. "Cyborg, Wildfire," he said. "Are the modifications complete?"

"They sure are," said Victor. "And Wildfire says that we should be able to get there in about three hours or less."

"Good," said Richard. He put on his mask, and smiled. "TITANS, GO!"

* * *

><p>The four T-Ships rocketed away from Earth. On board the original orange painted T-Ship were Nightwing, Cyborg, Wildfire, Raven and Changeling. The blue TE-Ship contained Bumblebee, Red Arrow, Tempest, Terra and Geo-Force. Red Star, Pantha, Kole, the Flash and Jinx flew in the yellow painted TN-Ship, and the purple TS-Ship was piloted by Argent, Hot Spot, Herald, Jericho and Ravager.<p>

"I hope Ryuko can keep Gan and Tavis in check," said Changeling.

"I'm more worried about the kids running loose, now that their powers are more developed," said Raven.

"I'm sure Ryuko can handle it. Richard wouldn't have left him in charge otherwise."

"You hope."

"...Yeah."

"Cut the chatter, you two," said Nightwing. "Wildfire, have you got the coordinates for Tamaran?"

"Affirmative. I'm transmitting them to the others as we speak."

"Okay. Titans, check in."

"Titans East, receiving you clearly," said Bumblebee.

"Titans North, we read you," said Red Star.

"Titans South, you're loud and clear," said Argent.

"You all have the coordinates?" asked Nightwing.

"Yep."

"Affirmative."

"Sure do."

"All right then. Cyborg, punch it!"

"Copy that." Cyborg pressed a switch, and the T-Ship surged forward, pressing them all against the backs of their seats for a few seconds. Around them, they passed stars so quickly that they appeared to be lines in the darkness of space.

"Duuude," whispered Changeling, admiring the view.

"What's our top speed?" asked Cyborg.

"Approximately nine times the speed of light," said Wildfire. "We should arrive at Tamaran in just under three hours."

Nightwing glanced at his scanners. The other three T-Ships were directly behind him.

"Bumblebee, this is Nightwing, do you copy?" he asked.

"I hear you, boss," said Bumblebee. "Exactly how fast are we going?"

"About nine times the speed of light. We should be there in less than three hours."

Bumblebee was silent for a few seconds. "Nine times..." she whispered.

"Nine times the speed of light, yes."

"That's fast," said Argent. "But I'm not surprised. Wildfire designed these engines, remember? And he's only an average mechanic by Tamaranean standards."

The others absorbed this information. "You mean there are faster engines than this?" said Red Star.

"Yes, but they are unreliable at best," said Wildfire.

There was silence for a while.

"Anyone wanna sing 'Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall'?" asked Red Arrow.

Everyone screamed "No" emphatically.

* * *

><p>About an hour into the flight, Ryand'r got restless. He sat in his compartment of the T-Ship, watching the stars fly past. Everyone was talking; all the private channels were in use, and Ryand'r respected people's privacy. He was the only person not in a conversation. He felt like an outsider. The Titans had made him feel welcome, there was no doubt about that, but since he would only be with them for a short time, there was still a slight feeling of exclusion.<p>

"Hey, Wildfire?"

"Yes, Garfield?"

"You feeling all right in there?" asked Garfield. "You've been pretty quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No," said Ryand'r, a little too quickly.

"It's about Starfire, isn't it?"

The Tamaranean sighed. "I am worried about her."

"I'm more worried about her trying something rash."

"With Koriand'r, that is almost certain."

"Good point."

"Incidentally, what was it that Wally called my sister during the briefing?"

"Well, her real name was almost impossible for a human to pronounce," said Garfield. "So we used the first two syllables of her name. 'Kori' is so much easier to pronounce for us."

"I see," said Ryand'r. "And why is it that you refer to the other Titans by a different name when out in the field?"

"It's a security thing, really," said Garfield. "When we're out fighting crime, we don't use our real names, because that would compromise our identities, and we wouldn't be able to lead a normal civilian life if we wanted to. We can stay out of the spotlight if we use our real names instead of our hero identities."

"I understand. Your hero identities are for the public, so people will not guess who is behind the mask."

"Exactly. Although some of us have to use disguises to get around unnoticed. A person with green skin tends to stick out in the crowd."

"So each member of the Titans is different from a regular human?"

"Most of us are. Our abilities have to do with mutations in the genetic structure, or through the use of technology, but some people are just extremely well trained, and that can make up for the lack of a super power."

"I see."

"By the way, is it all right if we give you a more easily pronounced name?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Ryan. It's not that different to your real name, and should be easy for you to remember."

Ryand'r was quiet for a few minutes as he thought about it. "Yes, you may call me Ryan."

"Good, that makes our lives so much easier. Oh, you do realize we're speaking on an open channel?"

The newly christened Ryan looked down at his comm-board. He then swore in Tamaranean, and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>An insistent beeping roused Nightwing from his short nap. A quick check revealed the source of the beeping to be the proximity alarm.<p>

"All Titans, this is Nightwing. We are approaching Tamaran. Disengage thrusters."

"Got it. Disengaging thrusters."

"Copy that."

"'Kay."

The stars shortened from lines to dots. In the centre of everyone's view screens lay Tamaran.

"Cyborg, start scanning the planet for signs of life."

"Okay. Wait a few."

Everyone held their breath, hoping they weren't too late.

"That's weird," said Cyborg slowly. "The surface seems to be intact, but there are absolutely no life readings. The entire planet is deserted."

"That cannot be right," said Wildfire. "Check again, and then re-check."

"I have. Several times, in fact."

"Nothing?"

"At all."

Nightwing was about to say something, when alarms started clanging through the cockpit.

"Something big has just arrived!" he yelled.

"WE KNOW!" Bumblebee yelled back over the alarms. The four T-Ships were turned around to face the new arrival, and what they saw completely stunned them.

"Look at the size of that thing," said Changeling.

Wildfire said something in Tamaranean loudly.

"I may not be so good at languages," said the Flash. "But I know what swearing sounds like."

"Wildfire, is that...?" Nightwing's voice trailed off.

"That is the Citadel. The Gordanians are here."

"Nightwing, this is Argent. I'm picking up a rat's nest of fighters launching from the Citadel. They're headed our way."

"Copy that. Titans, separate and attack!"

Each T-Ship split into five one-man fighters. Hidden wings unfolded and engines roared to life. The number of green dots on the sensor increased from four to twenty, compared to the ever-expanding cloud of red dots.

"We are _so_ fucked," said the Red Arrow.

"Cut the chatter, Roy."

The Gordanian fighters looked were unusually designed. The body of the craft was a cone, stretching to a rounded back. Four engines stuck out of the back like parasitic growths. Flat, forwards curving wings were attached on the sides. Both wings ended in what looked like laser cannons, and the nose had an opening, presumably for missiles or bombs.

The Titans engaged the fighters. Hot Spot rolled away from an enemy missile, and blasted away at the cockpit. The fighter exploded spectacularly, and Hot Spot flew through unharmed.

"They don't have shields," he said. "One good shot and they're done for."

"But there's a helluva lot of them," replied Argent.

"There's one behind you, Jericho."

Jericho wove his ship through a series of wild manoeuvres, avoiding the fire until Ravager got in and destroyed them.

"Got him!" yelled Tempest, as another fighter exploded. Not to be outdone, Red Arrow soon downed two fighters.

"Someone get this guy for me," said Jinx, as her lasers flew wide of their intended target.

"I'll get him," said the Herald. He flew in from above, and his shots strafed the cockpit. The Gordanian fighter spun out of control, crashing into another one.

"There's too many of them!" said Red Star.

"Stay calm, we can take them," said Nightwing.

Cyborg was surrounded by Gordanians. "Need some help, buddy?" asked Changeling.

A blue sphere of energy blasted out from Cyborg's ship, and all the enemy fighters nearby crackled with electricity. "Not anymore," he said.

"What did you do?"

"Electromagnetic pulse. Shuts down anything powered by electricity in the blast radius."

"So why weren't we affected?"

"The T-Ships were hardened against EMP's. It was one of the modifications Wildfire and I made."

"I need help here!" yelled Terra.

"I'm coming, sister," said Geo-Force.

"Nightwing, this is Wildfire."

"Go ahead."

"The Citadel is approaching Tamaran. It is also charging up the superweapon."

"What?"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Kole.

"There's nothing we can do from here," said Nightwing. "We're too far out, and the armour on that thing is too strong. We'll never punch through. The only way to destroy it would be from the inside, and we don't have the numbers to do that."

"NO! There must be something we can do."

"I'm sorry Ryan. I really am."

An unhealthy yellow charge came into existence at the bottom of the Citadel. Then a huge yellow beam lanced down towards Tamaran. Where it struck, waves of fire spread deceptively slowly from the centre. The epicentre of the blast was charcoal black, completely burnt out.

"Titans, form up," said Nightwing, glad to turn his eyes from the grisly scene. "Cyborg, have you got a fix on any nearby settlements?"

"Yes. There's one about seven light-years away."

The twenty Titans fighters combined into four T-Ships again, and one by one, they blasted off into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Two Gordanians dragged Kori onto the bridge of the Citadel. The Grand Vizier glanced at her with disdain, and then looked back at the navigation officer.<p>

"What's our estimated time of arrival?"

"One minute, milord."

"Excellent." He straightened and gave Kori his full attention. "You have scorned our technology before, and your insolence has not gone unpunished. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first."

Out the main viewport, the stars shrank back to dots, and the planet Tamaran dominated the starscape.

"Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station." The Vizier sat in his throne and pressed a button on the arm.

"Fire at will, Commander."

"Milord, there are strange readings coming from the planet."

"Hold your fire." The Vizier glanced at the sensor officer. "What do you mean, 'strange'?"

The sensor officer swallowed. "There are no life readings from the planet itself; Tamaran is completely abandoned."

The Grand Vizier frowned. "This is an unexpected turn of events."

Behind him, Kori smiled. "My people are brave, but they have one more advantage over you: they are smarter than you."

The Gordanian leader absently pressed a button, sending an electric shock through Kori. "We can still deprive the _troqs_ of their homeworld."

"There is something else."

"What?"

"There are four ships in the area."

"Show me." A hologram wavered into existence in front of the Vizier, clearly showing four ships, each with five cockpits. Kori smiled again.

"I knew he wouldn't abandon me," she whispered. "I knew it."

"Who?" growled the Vizier.

"An old friend of mine. An old friend."

The Vizier growled, and shocked Kori again. She screamed in pain and collapsed.

"Launch a wing of fighters to destroy them."

"As you command, my lord."

Gordanian fighters swarmed towards the four unknown ships. Each of the mystery ship split in five, bringing the number of enemies to twenty, versus the seventy-two fighters that had just launched from the Citadel. The Grand Vizier could only watch in astonishment as green dot after green dot vanished from the sensor board. Whoever the pilots of the mystery ships were, they were excellent pilots, having destroyed twenty-four fighters in minutes with no losses. The Vizier tapped a button on the arm of his throne.

"Continue with the operation; you may fire when ready."

"What?" cried Kori.

"Your so-called friends cannot do any damage to this station in their fighters. Destroying the planet will send them into retreat, and we can flush out the Tamaraneans and wipe them out, one by one."

In the bowels of the station, eight tributary lasers aligned themselves. Two of the technicians were standing in a control centre next to one of the laser shafts. One of them depressed a button on his console, and a massive beam of light flashed into existence, and the two techs shielded their eyes. The tributary lasers all fired at the exact same point, perfectly aligned. A central laser fired into the meeting point, and a massive beam lanced out with incalculable force, striking the planet Tamaran hard enough to alter its orbit and rotation. Rings of fire spread from the epicentre, incinerating everything in their path, leaving the land a charred and twisted landscape. The mystery ships formed up, and blasted out of the system.

"Track their vector," ordered the Grand Vizier. "You two, escort the _troq_ back to her cell."

The two guards in question saluted, and dragged a shocked and unprotesting Kori off the bridge.

"I have the coordinates," said the navigation officer. "They are headed for a gas giant seven light-years away. The _N'Takki_ is in orbit above the planet."

The Vizier smiled. Captain Jugular and a group of some of the best scientific and military minds of the H'san Natall species had stolen the _N'Takki_ from right under the nose of King Cha'a, and had requested amnesty from the Gordanians. The Vizier had granted their wish, in exchange for some of the best bioweapons and hybrids in the galaxy. It was a shame that they would have to be killed eventually.

"Inform Captain Jugular of the impending arrival of the mystery ships. He is to capture them alive. I want as much information extracted from them as possible. After that, they may do whatever they wish with them."

* * *

><p>Apologies for Roy's foul mouth. Don't worry, it's the only major swear word in the story. Next time, the Titans have a hostile encounter with one of the other DC alien species I've mentioned in this story, and there wasn't that many. And can you spot the Star Wars quotes?<p>

-ShortyBoss.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, Chapter Six. There's a lot of fighting in this one and some bad guy deaths, but no blood. I have standards. And no-one guessed my Star Wars quotes :(. They were: "Look at the size of that thing", "In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first", "Continue with the operation; you may fire when ready" from Star Wars Episode IV, and "Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station" from Star Wars Episode VI.

Disclaimer: I have a habit of trying to come up with witty ways of saying I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Things Get A Little Rough<strong>

"How could life evolve on a gas planet?" asked Cyborg. The Titans had arrived at a massive green gas giant, orbiting a medium sized blue star. The scanners indicated that there was life down there, but that didn't answer the question of how it got there.

"I do not think it did," said Wildfire. "My guess is that there is a gas mining colony on the planet."

"Gas mining?" asked the Flash.

"Some fuels, such as Tibanna, can only be found as natural gases on planets like this," said the Tamaranean. "Flying mining colonies are set up to collect and refine the gases. Of course, it could be a pirate base. We are fairly close to one of the main galactic trade routes, and the merchants carry items that would fetch a great deal of money on the black market."

"What should we do?" asked Bumblebee.

"If it is a mining colony, we can set down, explain our situation to the miners, refuel, and plan our next move. If it is a pirate base, we set down, clear out the pirates, return the stolen goods to their rightful owners, _and then_ refuel, and plan our next move."

"Either way, we're going to visit whoever's down there," said Terra.

"We'd better not keep them waiting, then," said Nightwing. "Let's go."

The T-Ships descended into the greenish coloured clouds. Within minutes, they caught sight of a massive starship. The body of the ship was a large cylinder, with two wings that flared out on either side of the cylinder. At the base was a long, thin cylinder that was attached to a large disk, studded with engines. Wildfire was not the only one who recognized the design. Argent gasped, and Hot Spot swore imaginatively.

"Argent, Hot Spot, what's wrong?"

"That's a H'san Natall capital ship," said Argent.

"And they are...?"

"They gave us our powers," said Hot Spot.

"Then I guess you'd like to _thank_ them for being so kind," said Nightwing.

"You have no idea how much," said Hot Spot, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

><p>"Captain Jugular?"<p>

"What is it, Ensign?"

"We've spotted four ships, matching the description sent to us by the Gordanians," said the ensign. Jugular smiled, which was not a pretty sight.

"The ones they want captured intact?"

"The very same, captain."

"Activate the repulsor field, and open a channel to the EMP gunners."

* * *

><p>"We're receiving a message from the bridge, Chief."<p>

"Patch it through," said the Chief Petty Officer of the EMP launcher.

"Officer," said the captain.

"Captain Jugular. You have a target for me?"

"Yes. Four ships, wanted intact by the Gordanians, have just entered range. You may fire as soon as you acquire a target."

"Understood," said the CPO. "Is the repulsor field active?"

"It is. We would not like to lose any possible specimens."

* * *

><p>"All right, then. Titans, separate and attack!" yelled Nightwing.<p>

The four T-Ships split into their respective components, and raced towards the capital ship.

"I'm picking up a strange energy reading," said Cyborg. "It's in a huge sphere, and the capital ship is in the centre."

"It must be a repulsor field," said Wildfire. "They are designed to catch falling objects and bring them to a halt. The H'san Natall must be using it to collect downed enemy ships to collect specimens."

"One of the guns is aiming for us," said Argent. "They're firing!"

"Evasive action!" ordered Nightwing, and the twenty fighters broke formation. A small blue sphere of energy flew to where the centre of the formation had been, and exploded in a rapidly expanding blue electromagnetic pulse.

"What? Nothing happened," said Argent.

"Must've been an EMP," said Cyborg. "Wildfire and I hardened the ships against those sorts of weapons just in case someone tried it against us."

"I have a fix on the EMP launcher," said Geo-Force. "Sending the targeting data now."

"I copy," said Nightwing. "Argent, since you spotted it first, would you like the honours?"

"I most certainly would."

* * *

><p>"The enemy ships are unaffected, chief."<p>

"What? That can't be right," said the CPO.

"The EMP activated, sir," said the gunner. "But they must've had some sort of circuitry shielding."

"No ship that small has circuitry shielding. It's impossible."

"Has anyone told them that?"

"Watch your mouth, soldier."

"Wait. One of the ships is headed right for us!"

"Raise the shields."

"Too late, they're firing!"

Laser-fire strafed the cannon, and it exploded, vaporising the gunnery crew instantly.

* * *

><p>"Good shot, Argent."<p>

"Thanks."

"Nightwing, this is Herald."

"Go ahead."

"I found the hangar, but it's shielded. I should be able to open a portal into there, though."

"Do it."

The sound of the Herald's horn echoed over the Titans communications network. A portal opened up in front of the Herald's fighter, and, one by one, the rest of the Titans flew through. The portal led to the inside of the capital ship's hangar, which was large and cavernous, with plenty of room to spare for the T-Ships. The twenty heroes met up at the end of the hangar.

"What now?" asked the Flash.

"Changeling, take Raven, Hot Spot and Argent and rescue any prisoners you find."

"Got it."

"Wildfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee and I will storm the bridge. The rest of you can cause a distraction."

"Isn't four a bit small to storm a capital ship bridge?" asked Bumblebee.

"They're trying to take us alive. We don't have to hold back."

"You mean, we fight lethally?"

"What, you want to be captured?" asked Red Arrow as he pulled out a second quiver from the cargo compartment of the TE-Ship.

"No, of course not!"

"Then we have to shoot to kill."

"Everyone ready?" asked Nightwing. The other Titans nodded. "Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p>Alarms rang through the ship, and H'san Natall enforcers charged the hangar. Red Star launched himself at the soldiers, using his military self defence training to quickly incapacitate his opponents. Pantha wrestled with several H'san Natall at once. Red Arrow calmly fired his arrows into the horde, his every shot hitting someone in the chest, throat or eye. Tempest used his hydrokinetic abilities to burst the water pipes in the corridor and flood out his targets. Ravager wielded her two katanas with deadly accuracy, slicing arms, legs, necks. The Herald opened a portal in front of him. The laser fire entered the portal, and came out again behind the shooters. Quite simply, they gunned themselves down with their own fire. Jericho had managed to steal two H'san Natall pistols, and mowed them down, one in each hand. Kole was surrounded by H'san Natall soldiers, so she crystallised her body, deflecting their fire back at them. Once they were down, she started to use some of her recently developed skills. She turned her hands to crystal, and started firing small crystal shards at her opponents, standing back to back with Jericho. Jinx cart-wheeled away from the laser fire, and fired a hex at one of the soldiers. The soldier convulsed, blood pouring out of his mouth and nose as he suffered a haemorrhage. The brother and sister team of Terra and Geo-Force fought in hand to hand combat, due to a lack of terra firma, and the Flash spun his arm rapidly, launching a whirlwind that knocked down several enemies. They were fighting like mad, but the H'san Natall would not stop coming, and the heroes were fading, fast. The Flash spotted a doorway and opened it.<p>

"In here!" he yelled. The Titans piled through, and the Flash slammed the door shut. The heroes were in a fairly large room, with the walls lined with banks of computers, and a holographic map of the galaxy.

"All right," said the Flash. "We can rest up here a moment, but that door won't hold them back forever. And when they do get through, I want us to be ready. 'Kay?"

The other Titans nodded. Kole sat down next to Jericho and hugged him. He kissed her on the forehead. Red Arrow looked at his almost depleted quivers. "Hey Mal," he said, holding up the quivers. The Herald nodded and opened a portal to the hangar. The archer walked through the portal, and came back with two loaded quivers, and some food and water. Each of the Titans ate and drank sparingly, ready to spring back into action at any moment.

* * *

><p>The door to the bridge exploded in a shower of fire and hot metal. Cyborg launched a rain of missiles from the launchers in his shoulder, while Bumblebee shrunk down and started stinging H'san Natall. Wildfire fired an eyeblast at an escaping crew member, then created a sphere of starbolt energy and punched one of the soldiers trying to sneak up on him. Nightwing spun his bo staff rapidly, deflecting the laser fire, then he threw one of his bird-a-rangs, which curved around, striking several of the bridge crew. He turned around and whacked one of the soldiers in the face, and threw an explosive disk at the door panel, causing it to automatically shut. It wasn't long until the bridge crew were all killed, and Cyborg and Wildfire sat down at a console to try and figure out what was what.<p>

_Would it have killed them to label something in English?_ thought a very frustrated Cyborg.

"Okay, so what's this do?" he said, pointing at one of the screens.

"That is the automatic internal defences," said Wildfire. "If we can activate them, we can reprogram them to target the H'san Natall."

Nightwing sighed, and looked down for a few seconds. "Do it," he said eventually.

The Titans hiding in the map-room braced themselves. The door was starting to glow red under the continued assault of the H'san Natall. All of a sudden, the laser fire stopped. There was a long pause, filled with the sounds of cooling metal. Eventually, curiosity got the better of Kole, and she opened the now cold door, and froze.

"They're...they're all dead," she managed, before breaking down into tears. Jericho held her tight as the tears streamed down her face. The rest of the team looked out at the grisly scene. All the H'san Natall lay on the floor, with huge gaping holes in them. The stench of ozone, smoke and burnt flesh made Jinx gag. The Flash pulled out his T-Communicator and called Nightwing.

"Nightwing, this is the Flash."

"Nightwing here, go ahead."

"Is this your handiwork, Richard?" he asked, as he moved the T-Communicator so the camera would pick up the dead bodies.

"Yes," said Nightwing, sounding completely unperturbed. "We activated the internal defences and reprogrammed them to target H'san Natall. It was probably the easiest way to secure the ship."

"Yeah, but now the ship is full of dead bodies, and not everyone here is used to hellish imagery like what you got in Gotham and Bludhaven."

"I wasn't too happy about it either, but it had to be done."

"I know, Richard, I know. I'm just looking out for my team. Kole's pretty much broken down now that the fight's over and the adrenalin rush is gone."

"I was the same, when I first started."

"We all were, Richard. We all were."

* * *

><p>A massive fireball incinerated the door to the H'san Natall bio-hybrid lab. Hot Spot walked calmly through the now open doorway, and scanned the area.<p>

"Doesn't seem to be anyone else here," he told the others.

"Then let's find where the experiments are being kept and break 'em out," said Changeling.

"And let's make it quick," said Argent. "I don't want to stay here a second longer than necessary. This smell is giving me the creeps."

Hot Spot nodded. The antiseptic smell of the laboratory was bringing back bad memories for him as well. The few weeks he had spent as a lab rat for the H'san Natall were right up there in terms of bad experience. About the only thing that had been worse was being frozen by the Brotherhood of Evil.

Raven's voice brought him back to the present. "I think I found them," she said quietly. They rounded a corner—

—and straight into a scene from a nightmare. Row upon row of glass boxes and cages were lined up in the room, each one filled with things more disgusting than the last. Some of them didn't look they would survive much longer. What with having some of their organs _outside_ of their body. Kidneys, lungs, a heart. A humanoid with a pig-like head tried to turn to look at him, but his tusks tore through his thin, translucent, sickly green skin. He made a wet, gurgling noise as he tried to breathe. The muscles in his neck snapped, and his head lolled unnaturally to one side. Argent started vomiting uncontrollably, and Changeling wasn't faring much better.

"I-I think these are either the failures or..._test subjects_, for some sort of new bioweapon," said Hot Spot. "Whatever they are, they probably won't last much longer. Let's keep moving."

The four heroes left the room, and entered a similar room. The "experiments" in this room were more than likely the successes, or at the very least, the most valuable. While nothing here was as bad as what was in the last chamber, there was still some fairly disturbing stuff in this new room. People with no eyes and huge bat-like ears, people with snake tails instead of legs, scorpion-like pincers instead of hands, and even more.

"Isaiah?" said a raspy voice. Hot Spot looked at the source of the voice. It was a human male, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, about the same age as Isaiah himself, extremely dirty, wearing torn and ragged clothes. "Is that you?"

Hot Spot finally recognized the young man. "Cody? _Cody_ _Driscoll_?"

Cody nodded, smiling. "It's been a while, buddy."

"You know him?" asked Raven.

"We're old friends." Hot Spot paused as he remembered about the fourth victim.

"Where's Audrey?" he asked Cody.

"I'm over here," said a female voice. The voice came from a human woman, who appeared to be made entirely of lavender coloured glass. "We were wondering when you were going to rescue us," said Audrey Spears.

"It would have happened eventually," replied Hot Spot. He looked at the other three Titans. "Start busting these cages open.

The four of them started opening the various cages, and helped the mutants out. However, most of the mutants were insane or dying, and had to be killed for their own good. Very few were still sane and willing to be rescued.

A few hours later, The Herald opened a portal to Earth, with some help from Raven, and the Titans gathered at the Tower joined their companions on the capital ship, after Nightwing made some calls to ensure _someone_ was looking after the city. Everyone onboard the capital ship gathered in the mess hall for a meal, as they had been moving non-stop since they left Earth that morning. Changeling decided to ask the question on everyone's mind: "Now what?"

"We get some rest," said Nightwing, a suggestion that was accepted unanimously.

* * *

><p>Chapters Seven and Eight are not going to have any fights, but the final battle <em>is<em> coming soon. Get ready.

-ShortyBoss.


	7. Chapter 7

After receiving a really in-depth review from Fekter Av Flammer, I decided I would take a break from writing to read some really good fanfics to try and improve my writing. I'm going to finish posting this story because I've already finished typing it and I didn't want to leave any readers hanging. So, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer. I still don't think this is neccessary, and I still don't own Teen Titans.

**Chapter Seven: Temporary Cease Fire**

The H'san Natall capital ship was quite nice once all the dead bodies were cleared, and the alien plumbing sorted out. Strangely, it was fairly similar to what existed back on Earth, just slightly different.

"Okay, that is just way too weird," said Wally. Lorraine nodded. "Yeah, it was fairly..._unusual_."

"I think you may need to redefine 'unusual', sweetheart."

"I used to live with five complete nut-jobs," she said. "I know what's unusual."

"Touché."

There was a growling noise from the direction of Wally's stomach. He looked at his belly as if it had betrayed him.

"Didn't I just feed you?"

The growling became more insistent.

"Yeah, all right, all right," he said, before racing off in the direction of the mess, running straight into the door.

"Heh. Forgot to open the door." The door rose, and he raced through it, disappearing from view.

Lorraine's head sank into the palm of her hand. _How_ _did_ _I_ _end_ _up_ _falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _this_ _idiot?_ she thought.

The idiot in question chose that moment to return from the mess, with a giant sandwich in his hand. He took a bite, swallowed, then examined the sandwich closely.

"Can I get some mustard?" he asked, with a big grin on his face. "This looks a little dry."

Lorraine grinned as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow," said Wally. "No domestic violence."

"So you want real violence, then?" asked his wife, her eyes glowing pink.

"No, I wanna live!"

Lorraine nodded. "Just checking," she said sweetly.

Wally muttered something about his wife being completely nuts.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh―uh, nuthin'," said Wally, before he ran off.

Lorraine shook her head. "Idiot," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Isaiah?"<p>

Isaiah turned around. "What's up, Richard?"

"I just wanted to see how you and your friends were doing," said Richard, gesturing at the others.

Toni sighed. "This isn't just a social call, is it?"

Richard's face remained blank, a dead giveaway.

"You want to know about our pasts, don't you?" said Isaiah.

"A more detailed version than the usual 'mother impregnated by aliens, kidnapped, powers kick in, escape,' explanation."

"So, who's going to go first?" asked Cody. No answer was the stern reply. "Hooo-kay, guess that means I'm up." He cleared his throat self-consciously. "Isaiah told you my name, right?"

Richard nodded. "It's Cody, right? Cody Driscoll?"

"Yeah, that's me." Cody sighed. "I grew up in a trailer park in Cosmos, Colorado. It was probably one of the worst trailer parks in the world. I didn't know my father, 'cause he died when I was about six months old. My mother remarried twice, so it was pretty rough on me. I had a bit of rebellious streak when I was younger."

"Streak? More like a blob," said Toni.

"What can I say? I'm an adrenalin junkie, I have to take risks. Anyway, it was on my thirteenth birthday that it happened."

"Your capture?"

"Yup. June 21st, 3:29 pm. I was breaking in to the local NORAD centre when I blacked out. I came to onboard the H'san Natall ship in some sort of tank. It was filled with cold, green goo, and there were all these needles. I think they were trying to reprogram our minds, make us do what they wanted."

"And what was that?"

"Use us to take out superheroes to clear the way for their invasion," said Audrey.

"Oh," said Richard.

"Yeah, _oh_. Anyway, when we tried to escape, Audrey and I were knocked out. After that, we basically were subjected to test after test, then pretty much forgotten about, until you two," he nodded at Isaiah and Toni, "came back and rescued us. Thanks."

"No problem," said Isaiah.

"What about you, Toni?" asked Richard. "You're Senator Monetti's daughter, right?"

Toni winced and hung her head. "Yeah, I was. I was a spoiled little brat when I was growin' up, there's no nicer way of saying it. My mother was an Italian supermodel, but Dad ditched her awhile back and she moved to New Zealand. I invited some of my so-called _'friends'_ over for a pool party on my thirteenth birthday. We were wearin' skimpy clothes and gossiping. Geez, I was so unbelievably _shallow_ then. Anyway, it was time to cut the cake when I blacked out. I woke up as you see me now," she waved her hands to encompass her body. "When I saw what I looked like in my reflection, I started screaming like crazy, waking the other guys up. After I escaped, Dad turfed me out, so I went to live with my mum."

"What day is your birthday?"

"June 21st."

"So you were all born on the same day, right? And you were kidnapped at the same time?"

Isaiah nodded. "I probably had the most normal life. My family were well off, I had plenty of friends, my parents cared about me, and vice versa, et cetera, et cetera. I was in the middle of a baseball game with some of the guys and our dads when it happened."

Richard looked at the one person who hadn't explained about her past. "That just leaves you, Audrey."

Audrey swallowed. "I don't know anything about my parents. When I was born, they put me in this sensory deprivation tank and put me in this VR simulation based on 1950's Earth."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

The glass-skinned woman nodded. "The H'san Natall told me that a while ago." Audrey sighed. "Cody got me out of the simulation and broke the news to me. They kept us all for a few weeks, during which we learnt how to use our powers, and then we tried to escape when they told us the real reason we were created."

"I know what Toni's and Isaiah's powers are, but, what can you two do?" asked Richard.

"I'm basically five times better in every aspect than an average human," said Cody. "Faster, stronger, et cetera."

Richard nodded. "What about you, Audrey?"

"My powers are based on light," she said. "I absorb it through my skin, and then I can fire it out of my hands. I think I can also fly, but I haven't really tried."

"Do you two want to join the Titans?" asked Richard.

"What, you're just asking us out of the blue?" asked Cody.

"Well, first of all, we're going to need all the help we can get. Secondly, Isaiah and Toni trust you, so that's good enough for now."

Cody sighed. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Well, you might get killed, for starters."

"Hey, no risk, no reward."

"Fair enough. You got any ideas for names?"

The two were quiet for a second. "I think I'll call myself Prysm," said Audrey.

"I like Risk," said Cody.

"All right then," said Richard. He pulled out a pair of T-Communicators and handed them to the two new members. "Welcome to the Titans."

* * *

><p>An incessant beeping roused Ryan from his sleep. The Tamaranean prince looked around the bridge. Victor was still asleep in his chair, with his feet propped up on the console. Karen was curled up beside him. Garth and Tara Markov were sleeping further to the left, and Joseph and Kole were just outside. Ryan managed to locate the source of the beeping. The communications console was lit up with a new message. Ryan opened it, and was surprised not to be receiving a recording or a live message, but a text message. He browsed it quickly, and swore when he reached the end of it.<p>

"Whuh?" said Victor, waking up from his doze. "What's wrong, kid?" he asked, after seeing Ryan's expression.

"The Gordanians have sent us a message. They have found my people and are preparing to destroy them."

* * *

><p>The Titans gathered in the bridge for an emergency briefing.<p>

"You sure this is genuine?" asked Richard.

Ryan nodded. "The communications log shows no messages were sent at any time on the day we captured this ship. The Gordanians had no way of knowing we are now in control of this ship. The use of a text message is an attempt at secrecy, because text is far harder to decrypt and easier to encrypt."

"So, what language is it written in, and what does it say?" asked Wally.

"It is written in Minnisiat, a trade language used across the galaxy. In short, the message says that the Gordanians have found the Tamaranean fleet, and are going to eliminate them in seventy-two hours from the timestamp that is written at the top."

"How much time do we have left?" asked Leonid.

"The message was received today, approximately two hours ago."

"So we have seventy hours left to warn the Tamaranean fleet," said Garfield.

Ryan nodded.

"Have you checked the coordinates?" asked Victor.

"I have. They correspond with a nebula approximately five hundred light-years away. At the speeds this ship is capable of, we should reach there in approximately forty-two hours."

"Then let's get this ship moving," said Richard. "We don't have much time."

* * *

><p>Kori lay on the bunk in her cell. Her shoulder ached from the continuous charging at the door, accompanied by extremely violent Tamaranean swearing. So far, her efforts had come to nothing; the door was as strong as ever. But if there was one thing she would never do, it would be to concede defeat. The door hissed open, and several guards were outside. They enjoyed taunting her, which was not the most intelligent thing to do. She was on her feet as one of the guards stepped inside.<p>

"Guess what? We found the rest of you _troqs_," he said. Kori's eyes widened as the guard continued.

"We know exactly where they're hiding, and they're all going to die. Actually, no, we might keep some as slaves."

Kori managed to work enough saliva into her mouth to spit at him, but he laughed it off.

"I like them feisty," he said, caressing her face with a clawed finger. Anger rose inside of her, and she bit down on his finger, _hard_. His screams soon became shrieks as she bit clean through. The guard fell back, and she spat the finger and the bloody saliva at his feet. One of them attempted to shove her back, and she kneed him in the groin, bringing him down like a ton of bricks.

"Don't think you can get away with this that easily," said a third guard as he dragged his fellow soldiers out of harm's way and shut the door.

"Oh, I think I can," she replied. She kept up her show of defiance until all the guards were gone. When she was alone again, she sank to her knees and began to cry.

"Oh, Richard," she whispered between sobs. "Where could you be?"

* * *

><p>The nebula out the viewport was absolutely massive, a huge red cloud, with swirls of blue and orange.<p>

"It's beautiful," said Karen.

"It's also blocking our scanners," said Victor. "We won't know for sure what we'll find until we go in."

"Forgive me for sounding stupid, but why is the nebula blocking the scanners?" asked Garfield.

"For once that's a good question, grass stain," said Victor. "I'm not sure myself, but I think it has something to do with the ionised gases inside the nebula. Is that at all correct, Ryan?"

The Tamaranean nodded. "Yes, it is the ionised gases that play havoc with sensors. The nebula dust compounds the problem. Communications signals cannot punch through a nebula, either."

"So once we're in, we'll be deaf and blind?" asked Raven.

"I am afraid so, Raven."

"Wait," said Victor.

"What've you got, Vic?" asked Richard.

"Something's coming out of the nebula," he said. "I'm getting a fix on it."

He displayed a hologram of the ship exiting the nebula. The image was grainy, but the Titans could see the ship was sleek and smooth.

"Ryan, do you recognize the design?"

"That is a Tamaranean starfighter."

"That means we're in the right place," said Wally.

"The fighter is hailing us," said Victor.

"I will deal with this."

There was a burst of static, followed by a female Tamaranean voice. "H'san Natall capital ship _N'Takki_, this is Sunflare Leader. Power down immediately or you will be destroyed."

"Sunflare Leader, this is Prince Ryand'r of Tamaran. Stand down."

"That is impossible. Prince Ryand'r is dead."

"I assure you, I am Prince Ryand'r. Activate the video feed. I wish to see who I am dealing with."

The screen blurred with static, eventually clearing to reveal a Tamaranean woman, similar in age to the Prince. Instead of the normal pure green eyes, her eyes were purple, similar to Blackfire's. She had the normal red hair, however, which she had cut short beneath her flight helmet.

"You certainly look like Prince Ryand'r, but you could be wearing a disguise."

"Run a complete retinal comparison with the data on file."

"Retinas can be faked. I will need more substantial proof than that."

Ryan was silent for a few seconds. "Authorization code Triaxes, Hyperion, Xylene, one, one, three, eight."

"One moment." The screen went blank as Sunflare Leader reported to her superiors.

"What was that code you just said?" asked Richard.

"It is a code that only the royal family can use. It is rarely used, and I almost forgot it existed."

"How could she know the code?"

"There is a heavily encrypted database with all the identification codes in it stored on the Tamaranean capital ship. Only the Supreme Commander has access to it."

"How do they communicate in the nebula?"

"Using a series of long and short pulses of light. I am sure you have a similar system of communication on Earth."

Richard nodded. He was familiar with Morse code, and was not surprised the Tamaraneans had developed a similar system.

The image of Sunflare Leader popped up again. This time she was smiling. "Welcome back to us, my liege. Follow your escorts into the nebula, and we will guide you to the rest of our fleet."

"Understood, Sunflare Leader. It is good to be back with my people."

Two more of the sleek Tamaranean fighters flew out of the nebula, and the Titans manoeuvred the capital ship to follow. They travelled deeper into the nebula, reaching an empty zone in the centre, free of gas and dust. The zone was filled with Tamaranean ships of all sizes and designs; cargo ships, fighters, bombers, assault shuttles, corvettes, frigates, cruisers. The largest ship of all was in the very centre of the formation: the _Galfore_, the Tamaranean capital ship.

"The _Galfore_ is launching a shuttle," said Victor.

"Open the main hangar. Richard, Karen, Leonid and Antonia will accompany me to the hangar to greet them."

* * *

><p>The Tamaranean shuttle and its escort touched down in the H'san Natall hangar. The pilots of the fighters climbed out of their cockpits, and joined the single figure emerging from the shuttle. He was well-muscled, dressed in a military uniform, which was covered in medals and ribbons, obviously a general. His red hair was streaked with grey, and his right eye was a prosthetic, a black orb with a red laser in the middle. His beard was close-cut, and his face was scarred and wrinkled. His left eye, however, was still bright and full of life. As they approached, the four Tamaraneans knelt in front of Ryan.<p>

"You may stand," he said. The general and the fighter pilots got back to their feet.

"It is good to see you again, my liege," said the general. "It is a pity we could not welcome you on our homeworld."

Ryan nodded. "It is terrible that Tamaran was destroyed, but that does not reduce my joy at my return. I must know though, how did you escape in time?"

"We received an anonymous message explaining the power of the Gordanian superweapon. The message had the code identifying it had been sent by a royal, so we assumed it was from Empress Koriand'r. Now we know it was you who sent it."

"It was not me," said the prince. "I was looking for allies of Empress Koriand'r. The message must have been sent by Komand'r. She was with Her Majesty and I when we made our escape. Empress Koriand'r stayed behind to give Komand'r and I time to escape."

"I see," said the general. "And these are the allies you mentioned?" he asked, sweeping a hand in the direction of the Titans.

"Yes, they are. They are the leaders of a group of humans called the Titans. Each of them has abilities unique to them."

Richard stepped forward and bowed. "Richard Grayson, at your service. I am the leader of the Titans. These three each lead small squads of Titans. They are Karen Beecher, Leonid Kovar, and Antonia Monetti."

"I am honoured to make your acquaintance. I am General Ryys'ik, Supreme Commander of the Tamaranean Armed Forces. This is my daughter, Wing Commander Trias'ik, leader of our Elite Wing, and leader of Sunflare Squadron."

The Tamaranean woman bowed. "These are my subordinates, Kato'lak, Squadron Leader of Stellar Wind Squadron, and my twin brother, Squadron Leader Meras'ik, of Nightfall Squadron."

"We have little time," said Ryan. "The Gordanians will begin their assault in approximately twenty-eight hours. We have that much time to prepare."

"Understood," said Ryys'ik. "Do you have holographic communications installed in the briefing room?"

"We do. You may contact the rest of the fleet commanders so we can have their input during the planning."

"Excellent. Let us depart."

As the five Tamaraneans walked away, Richard pulled out his communicator. "All Titans, this is Nightwing. Make your way to the briefing room. This is serious business, so no mucking around, Wally. Same applies to you, Gar."

* * *

><p>Next chapter, the battle plan for the assault on the Citadel is devised. The final assault will begin very soon, I promise!<p>

-ShortyBoss


	8. Chapter 8

Now, I know most of you are probably looking forward to the giant Titans/Tamaraneans vs Gordanians battle, but you're going to have to wait another chapter for that. Why? Coz I'm mean. :P

Disclaimer: While the plan that was devised in this chapter is mine, nothing else is. Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network/Warner Bros/DC Comics (except for Trias'ik, Ryys'ik and Meras'ik; they're mine! Well, my names, anyway).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Plan of Attack<strong>

The briefing room was massive. The room was dominated by a huge circular conference table, with fifty seats. Each of the Titans took a seat, as did Ryan, General Ryys'ik, and the three Elite Wing pilots. The remaining seats were occupied by life size holograms of members of the Tamaranean Armed Forces.

"Quiet, please," said Ryan. The room was silent. "Thank you. I would like to get straight to the point. The Gordanians will be arriving at this nebula in just over a standard day's time. We have that long to devise a plan of attack."

"We'll need to know what, exactly, we'll be up against," said Richard.

"The Gordanians do not have a true fleet," said General Ryys'ik. "The Citadel was constructed after they melted down all of their attack vessels, excluding their one-man fighters and one assault frigate. Our intelligence suggests the frigate launched days ago, and has not returned yet."

"The frigate won't be returning," said Garfield. "It followed the Prince to Earth, and we destroyed it."

Ryys'ik nodded. "The armour and shields are extremely strong, and their weapons will be more than enough to destroy our entire fleet."

"How many fighters can they launch?" asked Victor.

"At our last reports, the Gordanians had at least twelve wings, with each wing consisting of six squadrons of twelve single pilot starfighters. A total of eight hundred and sixty four-fighters. However, they are unshielded, so they shall be easy to destroy."

Wing Commander Trias'ik nodded. "We have five wings of fighters at our disposal: my Elite Wing, Defender Wing, Vanguard Wing, Vector Wing and Justice Wing. We also have fifty corvettes, designed specifically for anti-fighter and anti-bomber defence. That should be enough to deal with the enemy fighters, if they do not launch all at once."

"We have already destroyed approximately two squadrons, so they will be slightly under-strength," said Ryan.

"We also have three wings of bombers," said another Tamaranean. "Heavy Wing, Assault Wing and Prime Wing. The Citadel's weaponry is not designed to target ships smaller than a frigate, so the bombers will be able to disable some of the weaponry, allowing our larger ships to close in."

"Wouldn't the easiest way to destroy the Citadel be from the inside?" asked Isaiah.

One of the Tamaraneans nodded. "If the reactor or superweapon could be overloaded, a chain reaction would begin, capable of destroying the entire Citadel."

"We have thirty assault shuttles, each capable of holding thirty warriors and their equipment. However, they will not be able to make it past the hangar shields."

"We have a way to bypass the shields," said Rose.

General Ryys'ik raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I have the ability to create rifts in space," said Mal. "I can open up portals to different places, even other dimensions. I can open a portal that can allow our transport into the hangar, and we can reprogram the shields to let the rest through."

"So, allow me to summarize the plan," said a Tamaranean woman. "Our fighters and corvettes shall deal with the enemy fighters, to allow our bombers and transports through. The bombers will destroy a section of the Citadel's weaponry to allow our larger ships to close in. You will fly one of the transports through a portal into the hangar, reprogram the shields to give the other transports access, and destroy the Citadel from the inside. Is that correct?"

Richard nodded. "The boarding party will serve two purposes. One, it will allow us to destroy the Citadel by overloading the superweapon. Two, it will allow us to find and rescue Her Majesty."

"I assume you proposed this plan mainly for the second choice, am I correct?"

"You are indeed."

"And you are not ashamed to admit this?"

"That is also correct."

General Ryys'ik leaned back in his chair. "This plan has many risks. However, if no sacrifices are made, no victory can be achieved. I believe this plan may be our only chance to rescue Empress Koriand'r, and destroy the Citadel."

"So you are accepting this plan?" asked another Tamaranean.

General Ryys'ik nodded. "I will need a crew for this ship, and eight hundred and seventy of our best warriors."

"It will be done, sir." One by one, the holograms flickered out. General Ryys'ik turned to Ryan. "This ship will need a new name."

The prince nodded. "Name her _Luand'r_, after my mother."

"_Luand'r_ it shall be."

* * *

><p>Trias'ik strode through the hangar. Tamaraneans were moving all over, prepping their ships for the coming assault. As she neared her fighter, she spotted two people, or rather, their feet, sticking out from underneath.<p>

"What are you doing to my fighter?" she asked.

One of them tried to sit up, knocking his head on the underside.

"Owww," he moaned.

"Well?"

"We're just giving her a tune-up, all right?" One of the two mechanics got out from underneath. He was human, with dark skin and metal plates covering most of his body. "Geez, no need to be so protective."

"You could have at least asked my permission," she said.

"My partner said it would be all right."

"And who would that be?"

"Try it now, Victor," said the second mechanic.

"Hang on a sec," said Victor. He reached into the cockpit and activated the engines. The engines coughed and sputtered, but did not start. A thoughtful expression appeared on Victor's face, and he whacked the side of the fighter with his fist. The engines finally hummed to life.

"Got it!" yelled Victor triumphantly.

"How did you fix it?" asked the other mechanic.

"I hit the side of the ship."

His partner laughed. "I will remember that for next time." He crawled out from underneath, wiping his face with an oily rag. Prince Ryand'r stood up and tossed the rag to Victor, who caught it deftly.

"M-my liege!" stammered Trias'ik. "I-I did not realize―"

Ryand'r held up his hand. "Please, do not be so formal. At the moment I am just a mechanic."

"What were you trying to achieve?" asked the pilot.

"We were replacing the fuel cells. Victor and I modified them to make them more efficient in a dogfight, but getting them aligned properly was taking longer than we expected."

Victor nodded. "We've been here for at least an hour, doing everything we could think of, bar completely rebuilding the fighter from the ground up."

"I would have preferred to have my fighter the way it is, thank you."

Victor held up his hands in the universal "Whoa Nellie" gesture. "I wasn't planning on dismantling it. That would have taken too long and would be too risky."

"So what other 'modifications' have you made?"

"We swapped out the missiles you were carrying with cluster missiles," said Victor.

"The cluster missiles detonate between two and one hundred metres away from the target," said Ryand'r. "After detonation, the missile splits into several smaller missiles, and each one locks onto a different target."

"I am impressed," said Trias'ik. "You did all that in the two hours since the briefing ended?"

Victor nodded. "We also replaced the laser actuators and the shield stabilizers."

"Well...thank you," said Trias'ik.

"It was our pleasure," said Ryand'r. "I also noticed you have a rather impressive number of kills."

Trias'ik nodded. "The number of kills was so large that it would not fit in the allotted space. These red silhouettes signify twelve kills; a squadron's worth."

Victor took a closer look at the kill silhouettes. Sure enough, the space was filled with silhouettes, all fighters. There were at least fifty silhouettes, and the first three were red instead of white.

"If my math is right, you've killed eighty three ships," said Victor.

"All of those kills were in combat; I killed them in self defence," said Trias'ik, feeling the need to justify her action.

"I didn't say anything."

"Your tone suggested you disproved."

Victor sighed. "Look, I hunt criminals, I don't fight wars. We fight to capture our opponents so they can face trial for their crimes."

"But you must have faced some criminals that you thought could only be stopped by killing them."

"Yes, I do feel that way about a certain criminal mastermind we've faced. However, when I do have to kill someone, I feel no pride in having to end a life. Killing doesn't bring honour."

"I know. I do not fight in this war to gain honour through killing. I fight so that my people can know peace, and so that future generations will not have to fight."

Ryand'r yawned. "While I find this conversation most interesting, I am in need of some sleep. We have less than eighteen hours until the Gordanians arrive."

Trias'ik nodded. "I, too, shall retire for now."

"What about you, Victor?"

"You go ahead. I've got some things to finish up here."

* * *

><p>Almost nine hundred of the best Tamaranean soldiers were assembled in the hangar. Richard Grayson stood with General Ryys'ik at the front.<p>

"You will be divided into three teams," explained Ryys'ik. "Lieutenant General Trattok'o will lead Team Solus. You will make your way to the main reactor and attempt to secure it. I will be leading Team T'ad. Our mission is to storm the bridge. Richard Grayson and the Titans will be leading Team Ehn. Richard will lead you down to the prison cells to liberate Empress Koriand'r. Once Empress Koriand'r is free, they will send both teams a message to destroy the ship. If Team Solus secures the reactor, that message will be the cue to sabotage or destroy it. If the bridge is secure, Team T'ad will activate the Citadel's self-destruct, or order the superweapon to target itself. Any of these options will cause a chain reaction that will completely tear the Citadel apart. Once any of these methods are activated, everyone will make their way back to the transports and escape. Many of you may die on this mission, but if we succeed, no other planet will suffer the fate of Tamaran. Any questions?"

There were none. "You have sixteen hours until the Citadel arrives. I suggest all of you get some sleep. You will need to be fully rested before the assault begins."

* * *

><p>Throughout the Tamaranean fleet, sirens blared, rousing anyone who was still asleep. Everyone ran through the organized chaos, as General Ryys'ik confirmed everyone's worst fears.<p>

"The Citadel has arrived insystem. All hands to battle stations. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!"

* * *

><p>The final battle will begin next chapter, guaranteed. I have one thing to say to you. Brace yourselves. This is going to be nuts!<p>

-ShortyBoss.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again, readers. Here is the big one, the one you've all been waiting for: the final battle between the Gordanians and the Titans/Tamaranean forces. This is my longest chapter yet, at over six thousand words. There is plenty of violence but not really that much blood.

Disclaimer: I have not received any information that I have suddenly won all the rights to Teen Titans, and until I do, it's safe to assume DC still owns them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Battle Royale<strong>

_Throughout the Tamaranean fleet, sirens blared, rousing anyone who was still asleep. Everyone ran through the organized chaos, as General Ryys'ik confirmed everyone's worst fears._

"_The Citadel has arrived insystem. All hands to battle stations. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!"_

* * *

><p>Trias'ik and her brother Meras'ik weaved through the fleet expertly, Trias'ik slightly in front.<p>

"The Citadel is launching fighters, at least two wings," said Meras'ik.

"I see them," replied his twin sister. "This should be easy."

Meras'ik smiled at his sister's relaxed comment.

"Elite Wing, do you copy?"

"Copy, Sunflare Leader," said Kato'lak.

"Mark my position, form your squadrons up behind me."

"We're on your tail, Commander Trias'ik." Kato'lak then switched to the Stellar Wind squadron's frequency. "Accelerate to attack speed."

"This is where the fun begins," said Meras'ik.

* * *

><p>Prince Ryand'r sat in the captain's chair of the newly christened <em>Luand'r<em>, and directed the Tamaranean forces in battle.

"_Agility_, _Vigilance_, _Mercator_, do you copy?"

"_Agility_ here, my liege."

"_Vigilance_ standing by, your honour."

"_Mercator_ ready, Prince Ryand'r."

"Move in to assist Elite Wing."

"Roger that."

"_Vigilance_ mobilizing."

"_Mercator_ is on the way."

* * *

><p>Seventy two fighters and three corvettes separated from the fleet to engage the incoming fighters. As the distance closed, Trias'ik fired one of her new cluster missiles. The missile soared through space. When it was two hundred metres from the horde of fighters, it split into a cloud of mini-missiles. Each one targeted a different fighter, and over an entire squadron was vaporised in a single second.<p>

"Sunflare Squadron, engage!"

"Copy that, leader."

"Cover me, Two."

"On it, Lead."

Trias'ik pulled up sharply, and fired into the belly of a Gordanian fighter. Her laserfire hit the shield mere centimetres away from the ship.

"My liege, this is Sunflare Leader."

"Go ahead."

"The Gordanians have shielded their fighters. We need backup!"

* * *

><p>"Vanguard Wing, you are cleared to engage."<p>

"Copy, Your Majesty."

"Find the source of the Gordanian fighter shields. They cannot have refitted all their fighters in such a short time, so there must be an external generator."

"Yes, my liege."

"Prince Ryand'r, more fighters are launching, a full wing. They're headed for the _Galfore_."

"_Centurion_, _Nimble_, _Diligence_, Defender Wing, protect the _Galfore_. _Crusader_, assist the Elites and the Vanguards."

"On our way."

"Moving out."

* * *

><p>In the massive dogfight between the Tamaranean fleet and the Citadel, the Gordanians were slowly gaining the upper hand.<p>

"Fall in, Five, fall in!"

"Watch your back, Five, watch your back!"

"Fighters above you coming in."

"I'm hit, but not bad."

"Nightfall Two, can you see Five?"

"It's a heavy fire zone on this side. Nightfall Five, where are you?"

"I can't shake him!"

"I'm on him, Five, hold on."

"Blast it, Three, where are you? ...Thanks, Two. I owe you one."

"Five, are you all right?"

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay."

"Got one!"

"Shields are low, I'm breaking off to recharge."

"Copy that, Sunflare Four. I'll cover you."

"I'm going in; cover me, Six."

"I'm right with you, Sunflare Three...I've got a problem here."

"Eject!"

"I can hold it."

"Pull up!"

"No, I'm all right; I'm all right, AUGH!"

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals: more fighters, coming your way."

"My scope's negative, I don't see anything."

"Pick up your visual scanning. Here they come!"

"They're coming in; three marks at 210!"

"I've got it."

"They're all over me! Get them off my—"

"Stay in attack formation."

"It's no good, I can't manoeuvre."

"Seven, you still with me?"

"We're too close."

"Watch it; you've got one on your tail!"

"I'm hit!"

"Nightfall Squadron, this is Nightfall Leader. Rendezvous at mark 6.1"

"This is Nightfall Two, flying towards you."

"Nightfall Three, standing by."

"Watch yourself, Sunflare Leader, three from above."

"Sunflare Three, Sunflare Two, pull in."

"Got it."

"Three of them, coming in, twenty degrees."

"Cut to the left, I'll take the leader."

"They're heading for the medical frigate."

"Coming around, Sunflare Leader."

"Steady, Sunflare Two."

"Fighters, coming in, point three...I'm hit! I can't stay with you."

"Get clear, Two, you can't do anymore good back there."

"Sorry."

"Let him go; stay on the leader."

"I'll take them myself; cover me."

"Yes sir."

"Corkscrew right, Stellar Wind Twelve."

"Heavy fire, sir, twenty-three degrees."

"I see it; stay low!"

"Close up formation."

"Can't see him—GAH!"

"I've lost engine two."

"Rear shields down."

"Loosen up!"

"Coming in, point three-five."

"I see them."

"All right, Laserblade Squadron, keep tight now."

"Sir, I have no approach vector, I'm not set."

"Steady, Two. Attack pattern Delta, go now!"

"I can't hold them...AGH!"

"Watch out; squad at point oh six."

"I'm on it, Stellar Wind Leader."

"Three, you've picked one up; watch it!"

"I can't see him...he's on me tight, I can't shake him."

"I'll be right there."

"Stellar Wind Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point...oh-five, we'll cover for you."

"Stay there, I just lost my starboard engine."

"Three, Two, let's close it up."

"Right with you, sir."

"It's going to blow!"

"I'm going in."

"Here goes nothing."

Trias'ik looped to her right, and pumped her lasers into a Gordanian ship. Her laserfire punched through the shield and pierced the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly. The Gordanian fighter spiralled out of control, slamming into another Gordanian. She started a snap-roll, which she quickly reversed. The nose of her fighter spun to face port as she applied rudder, her lasers tracking the fighter that had fallen for her snap-roll feint.

"Sunflares, report."

"Leader, this is Three. Two, Six, Eight and Twelve are dead."

Trias'ik swore. "My liege, this is Sunflare Leader. We need backup. The Gordanians are tearing us apart!"

* * *

><p>"Affirmative. <em>Ardent<em>, move to engage."

"I copy."

"Sir, I've located the shield generator!" said the _Luand'r's_ sensor officer.

"Show me."

The holographic representation of the battle was replaced with schematics for the Citadel. The view zoomed into a point between two of the top spires.

"The generator is between these spires. If we destroy it, our fighters will get the upper hand."

Ryand'r nodded. "Heavy Wing, Assault Wing, Prime Wing, this is Prince Ryand'r. We've located the shield generator for the Gordanian fighters. You need to destroy it. Transmitting targeting data now. Justice Wing will fly cover."

"Sir, more fighters are launching, five wings. One is hanging back to protect the Citadel, the other four are moving to the main fight."

"Vector Wing, _Harridan_, _Fugazi_, _Harpax_ and _Aelena_, engage the reinforcements."

"Your highness, Defender Wing reports all the fighters engaging the _Galfore_ have been destroyed. They report to have suffered minimal damage."

"Wildfire, this is Nightwing."

"Go ahead, Nightwing."

"All the transports are ready to launch. We need to go now, or we won't have enough time to rescue your sister."

"I understand. Order all the transports to launch. Defender Wing, fly cover for the assault shuttles."

"Copy that."

* * *

><p>Cyborg expertly flew the transport through the space battle, the other twenty nine hot on his tail.<p>

"Transport One, this is Warden Leader, do you copy?"

"I copy, Warden Leader," said Cyborg. "I assume you'll be covering us?"

"You assume correctly. We'll cover you until you are aboard, then we'll be joining the Elites and the Vanguards in the main fight."

"Copy that, Warden Leader."

Each transport had an escort of two fighters, leaving one squadron to fly point. They flew in tight formation, approaching the Citadel rapidly.

"Fighters incoming. They're launching another wing from the main hangar."

"Now's our chance to get inside, while the hangar's open," said Nightwing. "Herald can open a portal as a last resort."

"I don't know if we'll all make it in time," said Cyborg.

"We have to try."

Cyborg nodded. "You're right. All transports, this is Cyborg. We're going in while the hangar's open."

A chorus of affirmatives came back. Cyborg transferred all available power to the engines, and the assault shuttle rocketed forward.

"Defender Wing, engage those fighters!" yelled Cyborg.

"With pleasure," replied Warden Leader.

The Gordanian fighters swung around the transport, tracing laserfire all around them. Five of the transports were vaporised instantly, and a sixth was badly damaged.

"Hold tight, everyone!" said Cyborg.

"Oh, I have a _bad_ feeling about this," said the Flash. Cyborg lifted the transport above the stream of fighters, and blasted into the hangar. He clipped the top of the entrance, and the transport landed on the floor hard. It skidded forward, eventually running into the back wall of the hangar, bouncing the passengers around.

"Y'all okay back there?" asked Cyborg.

"A little crispy, but we'll live," said Changeling.

Jinx placed her hand on the hull of the transport. Her eyes and the metal flashed pink, and the wall of the transport rusted away to nothing. The Titans exited the downed transport, and surveyed the scene of chaos that had engulfed the hangar.

"General! How many did we lose?" asked Nightwing.

"Five of the transports were destroyed by the fighters, and a sixth was destroyed when it hit the shield," said General Ryys'ik. "The rest made it through, but we have been unable to open Transport Thirteen."

"I'll check it out," said Raven. She sat down in a meditative position with her eyes closed, and hovered several centimetres above the floor. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted. A black shadow detached itself from Raven, and disappeared into the stricken transport. It returned to Raven a few seconds later. She opened her eyes and shook her head. "They're all dead."

The Tamaranean general clenched his fist. "We will mourn them later. Now we must continue."

Lieutenant General Trattok'o waved his rifle in the air. "Team Solus, with me. We must storm the reactor."

"Team T'ad, fall in behind me. We will capture the bridge."

"Team Ehn, follow me," said Nightwing. "We'll be liberating Her Majesty." The three teams of Tamaraneans filed off, and Nightwing turned to the Titans.

"We're ready," said Bumblebee.

Nightwing nodded. "Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p>The snub-nosed Tamaranean bombers flew in between the spires, launching their heavy torpedoes at the shield generator.<p>

"That armour is too strong, we will never get through."

"Keep trying. Our fellow pilots are counting on us."

"Sir, this is Firebomb Three."

"Go ahead."

"I have a malfunction in my torpedo launcher; I haven't launched any torpedoes. I think I can...wait a minute."

"What is the problem, Three?"

"One of the fighters is headed straight for me. I can't shake him!"

"Get out of there, now!"

"I'm hit! I've lost my stabilizer, I can't hold it!"

The bomber spiralled towards the Citadel, sparks flying from the back. Firebomb Three yelled as his bomber crashed into the shield generator. Each of the torpedoes detonated at once, creating a massive fireball, which soon dissipated in the vacuum of space.

"Prince Ryand'r, this is Firebomb Leader. The shields are down."

"I copy, Firebomb Leader. You are cleared to destroy the Citadel's anti-cruiser weaponry."

"Yes, my liege."

* * *

><p>Trias'ik sent her fighter into a dive that seemed to deny the existence of inertia. She flipped the fighter 180 degrees, and blasted the Gordanian on her tail. She flew through the explosion, debris pinging off her shields. She targeted a squadron that had just entered the fight, and fired her final cluster missile.<p>

"Trias'ik, do you copy?"

"Meras'ik! Where are you?"

"I am all right, but my fighter is damaged," replied her brother.

"I am moving to assist you," said Trias'ik. "Where are you?"

"I am sending the coordinates now."

"Received. I am on my way."

Trias'ik accelerated hard and fast. She wove through the dogfight, blasting any Gordanian fighters that crossed her path. Soon she reached the coordinates her brother sent her, and she scanned the area. She spotted a Tamaranean fighter with smoke coming out of the port engine. The cockpit was cracked, and there were laser holes scattered across the nose. He was being tailed by two Gordanians.

"Brother, is that you?"

"It is, sister. Can you get these two off of my tail?"

"I will do my best." She fired at the fighter on the left. He broke off, and Trias'ik followed him. His wingman followed Meras'ik as he dove to starboard. Trias'ik lined up her target, and opened fire. She hit the Gordanian fighter in the top port engine, causing a spectacular explosion. The remaining three engines sent the fighter into a wild, unpredictable spin, until they went critical and exploded a few seconds later. She began a long loop back to her brother, and began lining up her shot. The Gordanian fired at Meras'ik. His shields absorbed the first few shots, then they overloaded, and laserfire smashed holes into the rear of the fighter.

"Meras'ik, are you all right?"

"I am still here, but I am in bad shape."

"Eject, brother!"

"I copy."

The transparisteel cockpit shattered as Meras'ik activated the ejector seat, rocketing away from the doomed fighter. The Gordanian brought the nose of his ship up, and blasted Meras'ik, vaporising him instantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Trias'ik. Fury filled her as she destroyed her brother's murderer. She screamed inarticulately as she mercilessly gunned down fighter after fighter, flying like a madwoman. She stopped only when the lock warning system started to blare in her ear. She looked at her sensor board and her eyes widened.

"Nightfall Two, what are you doing?" she said.

"Getting your attention, Commander," said her brother's partner. "Do I have it?"

She swallowed. "Yes, you have my attention," she said, her voice hoarse. "I am fine."

"You do not sound fine. I recommend you return to the _Luand'r_ now."

"Do not forget your place, _Flight Lieutenant_," said Trias'ik, emphasising the rank her fellow pilot held.

"I am merely concerned about your well-being, as your brother would be."

Nightfall Two's comment hit home. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Your brother would not want you to get killed trying to avenge him. I mourn him too, but I will save my grief for when this war is over. You do not have to mourn him alone, though."

"I understand. I will return to the _Luand'r_ to help direct the battle."

"Do not worry about us; we should be able to handle the remaining Gordanian fighters."

* * *

><p>Nightwing threw an explosive disc at the door, denting it, but not destroying it. One of the Tamaranean soldiers prepared to plant a charge, but the Flash held up his hand.<p>

"Wait a sec," he said. He started to blur, vibrating his molecules at extremely high speeds, and walked through the door as if it didn't exist. The door hissed open, revealing the Flash leaning against the frame with a smug grin on his face.

"Show-off," muttered Nightwing as he passed. The Scarlet Speedster laughed.

"Which way to the prison cells?" asked Nightwing. One of the Tamaraneans activated a nearby console and called up a map.

"We are here," he said, pointing to a glowing red dot on the schematics. "And the entrance to the cells is here." A green dot appeared, with a yellow line indicating the shortest route. Nightwing downloaded the route into the mapping function of his communicator.

"Let's go," he said, whipping out his bo staff. "She's counting on us." The mixed band of Titans and Tamaraneans proceeded forward, slowly making their way to the prison cells. The Tamaranean soldiers formed a protective circle around Nightwing, laser rifles at the ready. The corridors were deathly quiet.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this," muttered Raven. The first Tamaranean turned into the final corridor―

―and collapsed with a pair of smoking holes in his chest. His partner dived around to the other side of the corridor, and barely made it to safety. Even so, her leg was hit.

"Are you hurt?" asked one of her troops.

"I have a minor laser burn on my lower left leg. Fortunately, my armour absorbed most of the blow."

Raven created a wall of dark energy, and ran to the downed Tamaranean woman, followed by a group of soldiers and the Red Arrow. The dark energy dissipated once the group was safely behind cover. Raven knelt down next to the wounded woman, and placed her hand on the burn. Her hand glowed blue, and the burn slowly began to heal. Red Arrow quickly popped his head around the corner to see who or what was defending the door, and was almost killed by laserfire.

"It's a pair of turrets!" he yelled.

One of the Tamaraneans kicked several steel crates into the corridor, and a small group took cover behind them. The soldiers exchanged fire with the turrets, popping up to fire and ducking behind cover again when they were targeted. Red Arrow launched a trio of explosive arrows, which hit the turrets with deadly accuracy. However, the explosions did little damage. He did, however, notice the sparks coming from the holes in the turret housing.

"Tempest! Hit 'em with water, I'll cover you."

The Atlantean man nodded and jumped out into the hallway. He raised his arms, and pipes rattled above him. When he pointed at the turrets, the pipes burst, sending a huge stream of water into the turrets. As the water died down, the turrets were twitching spasmodically. Electricity arced all over the turrets, until they exploded, blowing two holes into the wall. One of the soldiers pointed his gun through the hole, scanning the area for Gordanians.

"We are clear," he said, then scrambled through the hole and opened the door. The corridor on the other side of the door had doors all along each side. The lights were dim, and the smell was horrible.

"Are these the prison cells?" asked Red Star.

"Yes," said one of the Tamaraneans.

"Okay. Jinx, Flash, Changeling and Raven, search the cells. The rest of us will stay here and hold them off."

"Got it," said Changeling. He morphed into a bloodhound and started sniffing, trying to find Kori's scent. The Flash picked up his wife bridal style and raced down the hallway, while Raven meditated, extending her senses to detect Kori's presence.

* * *

><p>Trias'ik entered the bridge of the <em>Luand'r<em> and walked to the captain's chair. Ryand'r looked up at her and whispered, "I am sorry about your brother."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you," she said.

"My liege, this is Firebomb Leader."

"Go ahead."

"We are having some difficulty destroying the anti-cruiser guns. The armour protecting them is stronger than anticipated."

"Sir, all the Gordanian fighters have been destroyed," said the sensor officer. "With the fighters gone, the Citadel is moving to engage our fleet."

Ryand'r kept his face impassive, but he swore violently in his head.

"We have to retreat," said the sensor officer.

"We will not get another chance at this," said Ryand'r.

"We have no choice, Prince Ryand'r," said Trias'ik. "Our cruisers cannot repel firepower of that magnitude."

"Nightwing will destroy the Citadel; we have got to give him more time."

* * *

><p>Laserfire and explosions echoed through the empty halls of the prison cells. Kori knew that could only mean one thing: a rescue party had been sent for her. She redoubled her efforts to escape, shoulder-charging the door as hard as she could. She was doing little damage, but she hoped against hope that someone would hear. When she heard someone call her name, she almost collapsed in shock.<p>

"_Garfield?_ Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'll bet you were expecting Richard, huh?"

She nodded. "Where is he? Is he...?"

"He's fine, don't worry," said Changeling. "He's busy fighting the Gordanians. Hang on a sec; I'll get you out of there." The door slowly slid open, revealing her old teammate. He flashed a smirk in her direction. "When there's trouble, you know who to call," he said.

Kori smiled her first genuine smile in a long time. A red blur raced towards them, resolving into none other than the Flash. He put Jinx down and grinned.

"I thought that was you," he said. Jinx snapped her fingers, and the latches on the cuffs exploded. The cuffs hit the ground with a resounding clang. Kori yanked off the transparisteel band covering her eyes and threw it into her cell, embedding it in the far wall. Then she hugged Jinx, making sure she regulated her strength.

"I missed you, Lorraine."

"I missed you too, Kori," said Jinx. "We all did."

Kori released Jinx, and then hugged Changeling. "It's good to see you again," he said.

"Don't I get a hug?" asked the Flash. Jinx and Kori glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"No."

The Flash hung his head in mock sadness. Kori took pity on him and hugged him. The Flash smirked, and stuck his tongue out at Jinx. The Mistress of Misfortune rolled her eyes, while Changeling tried hard not to burst into laughter. Raven floated down the corridor.

"Well, isn't this a happy sight." Kori whipped her head around at the sound of her best friend's monotone.

"Raven!" she yelled, and almost knocked her over when she hugged her.

"Hey, Kori," wheezed Raven. "You're crushing me."

"Oh! Sorry," said Kori, releasing her. "Are you okay?"

Raven smiled, a little. "I'm fine, Kori." Her expression hardened. "The others need our help."

"Then we have no time to waste," said Starfire. "We must go." She took off down the hall, the other Titans trailing in her wake.

* * *

><p>Nightwing was down on the ground. He held his bo staff horizontally, and blocked the Gordanian's blow. The Gordanian kept pushing down on the staff, forcing it down towards Richard's throat. It was mere millimetres away from touching his neck when a green explosion sent the Gordanian flying.<p>

"Titans, GO!" yelled a familiar voice, a voice as familiar to Nightwing as his own.

Nightwing got to his feet, and turned to look behind him. The four Titans he had sent to the prison cells raced past him, leaving behind a red-haired Tamaranean woman. Her skin was pale and hung loosely, and her hair was dull and matted. She looked absolutely terrible. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Kori!" he yelled.

"Richard!"

They ran towards each other, and she embraced him. His arms wrapped around her waist, and her lips found his. They kissed for a long time, stopping only when their lungs were screaming for air.

"I missed you so much," whispered Richard. "Every day, I worried about you, hoping you were still alive, hoping you wouldn't break my heart when you returned."

"I missed you too," she whispered. "After my capture, I wondered if my brother would reach you, wondered if you were dead, hoping you had not forgotten me."

"I would never forget you, my love," said Richard.

"And I would never break your heart," she replied.

Richard grinned. "Well, I'm glad we've sorted that out."

Kori gave him a mock glare. "Quiet, you," she said, before she silenced him with her lips.

"Well, I'm glad you two are back together and all," said Cyborg. "But we're kinda in the middle of a battle here!"

Richard looked Kori over. "I don't think you should fight right now," he said. "Honestly, you look terrible. And I don't want to lose you again; after all, I just got you back."

Kori shook her head. "I will fight because it is what I must do. My people need me. Besides," she smiled at him. "I doubt you could stop me."

Richard grimaced. "Good point. All right, let's go. Oh, by the way," he held out Kori's communicator. "I think you'll be needing this."

* * *

><p>"Sir! We've lost our bridge deflector shield!" yelled one of the bridge officers.<p>

"Intensify the forward batteries; I do not want anything to get through!"

Ryand'r's eyes widened as a pair of missiles streaked towards the bridge of the _Luand'r_.

"Intensify forward fire power!" he yelled.

"Too late!" yelled the officer, jumping into one of the crew pits.

Ryand'r spun the captain's chair so that the back faced the viewport, then grabbed Trias'ik's wrist and yanked her into the chair with him. She yelped in surprise as she fell across Ryand'r, but did not complain. One of the gunners managed to hit the trailing missile, causing it to detonate prematurely. The lead missile continued unharmed. It slammed into the transparisteel window, creating a massive explosion that shattered the viewport. The shards appeared to travel inwards, then stopped and reversed direction, a vanguard for the bridge's atmosphere. Air screamed out off the shattered window.

"Get to the door!" yelled Ryand'r over the howling wind. Fortunately, the artificial gravity generators were still functioning, and he and Trias'ik attempted to make it past the wind blast to the door. As he watched, the door started to close, to prevent the _Luand'r_ from completely venting its entire atmosphere. If that door closed, all those on the bridge would perish. Ryand'r fired a starbolt at the door controls, and the door stopped its descent. Now the bridge crew had a chance to survive, but air was escaping from one of the main corridors. He and Trias'ik struggled towards the door, fighting the wind blast. The gushing wind got stronger as he approached the door. Beside him, Trias'ik lost her footing, and started to slide towards the shattered viewport. Ryand'r grabbed her hand, and dug his other hand into the metal floor. The wind blast kept pushing him back; he couldn't stand up to the onslaught much longer...

From inside the corridor, someone launched a magnetic rope at him. It connected, and the rope held. The rescue crew hauled him and Trias'ik through the doorway, using the same procedure to rescue everyone else.

"Is that everyone?" asked Trias'ik.

Ryand'r shook his head. "Where is the sensor officer?"

"Ensign Golorn'o was killed; the sensor station exploded, and a piece of shrapnel embedded itself in his head. He was blown out the viewport."

Ryand'r sighed. "Get this door closed."

The rescue team closed and welded the door shut. The communications officer spoke up as explosions rocked the ship. "Sir, the _Luand'r_ is a loss."

Ryand'r looked down for a second, and then brought his head back up. "Give the evacuation code signal," he said. "Then get to an escape pod!"

The communications officer nodded, and activated one of the nearby consoles. Alarm klaxons started blaring, assaulting the ears of the crewmembers. A repeating message played, calling all hands to abandon ship. Ryand'r and Trias'ik made their way to the nearest escape pod bay, dodging debris as the _Luand'r_ started to break up. They climbed into one of the five remaining escape pods, and launched it. Once the pod was safely away, Ryand'r sagged in relief.

"Thank you," said Trias'ik. Ryand'r looked puzzled. "For saving my life, I mean." She paused. "Now, could you please let go of my hand?"

Ryand'r looked down, and realized he'd been holding on to her hand since she slipped on the bridge. "Oh." He let go and started to blush. "My apologies."

"It is fine," she said, then leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

><p>General Ryys'ik loaded another power pack into his laser rifle, and then sprayed the corridor with laserfire. Team T'ad had been trapped in the crossfire for several minutes. The Tamaranean soldiers were trapped in a ninety degree turn, an ideal spot for an ambush. Gordanians had blocked both ends, and the angle of the turn meant that the two Gordanian teams were at no risk of hitting each other. Beside him, a young woman took a blast full in the face. Ryys'ik swore. Out of three hundred of the best Tamaranean soldiers, less than half that number was still alive. The Gordanians were suffering from heavier casualties though; they literally had to climb over a small wall of dead bodies.<p>

"Any word from Team Solus?" he asked. His communications specialist shook his head.

"Their comlinks are functioning at peak efficiency, but no-one is responding. There are no jamming signals here or at their last reported position. We must assume they have all perished."

"And Team Ehn?"

The communications specialist listened to his headset for a few minutes, and a huge grin lit his face.

"Good news, sir," he said. "Team Ehn reports they've successfully rescued Her Majesty, and they are coming to our assistance."

As he finished speaking, a portal opened up in the wall behind them, and several Tamaranean soldiers jumped out and joined the fray. Nightwing stepped through, followed by Empress Koriand'r and the other Titans. Nightwing and Koriand'r walked up to the General.

"Your Highness," said General Ryys'ik, saluting. "I am glad to see you are well."

Nightwing and Koriand'r returned the salute. "Team Solus were ambushed on their way to the reactor," said Nightwing. "We rescued those we could, but we were too late."

The general nodded. "Fortunately, we still have a chance of destroying the Citadel, _if_ we can get past these soldiers to the bridge."

"Which way?" asked Nightwing. Ryys'ik pointed down the left corridor. "We need to block the right passageway, somehow."

"I think I can block it," said a voice behind the general. He turned, and found himself looking at a young human woman with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"_Terra?_" asked Koriand'r.

Terra smiled embarrassedly. "Hey, Star," she said weakly.

"Whatever you have in mind, try it," said Nightwing. Terra nodded, and held out her arm. The metal floor of the right passageway started to vibrate. Her eyes glowed yellow as the heavy grade steel started to rise up. It rose slowly but surely, and metal from the walls and ceiling started to bend towards the centre. Sweat streamed down her brow, and her arm trembled. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, on the verge of collapse. The metal twisted and groaned as it bent ever so slowly towards inwards. She grunted with exertion as the metal finally formed a huge plug in the corridor. When she finished, she collapsed into the waiting arms of a man with long black hair.

"I didn't know you could do that," he whispered.

"Neither did I," said Terra. She groaned. "With great power...comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." So saying, she passed out.

"Tempest, stay with her," said Nightwing. "Red Star, Pantha, Wildebeest, Geo-Force, stay behind with the survivors of Team Solus. If the Gordanians get through, let us know."

Red Star nodded "We're on it."

"Everyone else, move out. Titans, GO!"

* * *

><p>The Tamaranean forces surged forwards, decimating the Gordanian forces. Bushido and Ravager headed the charge, standing almost back to back as their swords flashed in the artificial light. The demigod twins Thunder and Lightning covered them, firing sonic booms and electricity at the Gordanians. An explosion at Jinx's feet knocked her down. She looked up, and one of the Gordanians aimed his energy staff at her. A red blur knocked him sideways, and he hit the wall with a loud crack. The Flash raced towards her, and helped her to her feet. Above the main action, Bumblebee had shrunk down to six inches tall, and hovered above the Gordanian forces. She stabbed one of her stingers into a wall socket, and gritted her teeth as the electric current flowed through to her other stinger. She pointed it and fired, causing one of the enemy soldiers to go into spasms as he was electrocuted. Jericho punched a Gordanian in the face, knocking his opponent to the floor. Jericho stared into his enemy's eyes, taking control of his victim's body. His own body faded into the Gordanian's body, whose eyes went from red to green, the same green as Jericho's own eyes.<p>

"Jericho!" yelled the Herald. "Y'in there, kid?"

"Yeah," replied Jericho. "I'm in." He picked up a dropped energy staff and fired at a Gordanian. Herald opened up a portal in front of him, and the incoming laserfire flew into the portal. A second portal opened, and the laserfire flew out again, striking the shooter in the gut. Behind him, Gnarrk was smashing a Gordanian, beating his target to a pulp. Kole turned her hands to crystal, and fired deadly shards at her opponents. Cyborg and Red Arrow were at the back. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, the blue blast pulverising a Gordanian soldier, while the Red Arrow fired his explosive arrows three at a time. Risk was smashing Gordanians, using his enhanced strength and speed to deliver killing blows every time, while Prysm fired beams of light at some of the soldiers taking aim at Risk. Raven created a shield of dark energy in front of her, and used her powers to hurl a giant machine at her foes. Changeling morphed a velociraptor and circled his target, hissing and spitting. The green scaled dinosaur pounced, slashing the Gordanian. The Gordanian tried to shake Changeling off, but nothing he did could budge the velociraptor. Changeling slashed the Gordanian in the throat, then morphed a triceratops and charged another group. However, the stars of the show were Nightwing and Starfire. They fought as one, seamlessly watching each other's backs. Nightwing swung his bo staff behind him as Starfire ducked, striking a Gordanian that got too close. He then flipped over her as she fired a starbolt at another Gordanian, hitting her target in the chest. Nightwing flashed his girlfriend a quick smile, before proceeding to smash another Gordanian's face in. Starfire fired a continuous stream of eyeblasts at the Gordanians. Around them, Tamaranean soldiers fought for their lives. A young man beside General Ryys'ik went down, his chest and face charred beyond recognition. Ryys'ik's gun jammed and he threw the now useless weapon away, and scooped up a pair of pistols. He opened fire, every single shot lethal. Slowly but surely, the odds turned in favour of the Tamaranean forces. The Titans, Team T'ad and Team Ehn made it to the bridge of the Citadel, halting in front of the door.

"Now what?" asked Changeling.

"I have an idea," said Nightwing, pulling out some of his explosive discs. "On my mark, open the door. I'll throw these at the viewports, and let the bridge crew enjoy the wonders of explosive decompression firsthand."

"The door won't open again until the windows are sealed," said Cyborg. "It could be ages before the viewports are sealed and air is pumped back in."

Starfire shook her head. "If a viewport in the Citadel is shattered, it automatically seals itself off in fifteen seconds. If all the viewports in the bridge are damaged, the entire bridge should be emptied within that time. It may take a few minutes for the air in the bridge to be fit to breathe."

"It is most likely the quickest way to solve this crisis once and for all," said Ryys'ik. "I believe we should try it. If it doesn't work," he grinned, and brandished his pistols, "We will just have to secure the bridge the old fashioned way." General Ryys'ik moved to stand near the door switch. "Whenever you are ready, Nightwing."

Nightwing got in front of the door and took a deep breath. "Go," he said. The door hissed open quietly, and Nightwing threw all his explosive discs at the viewports. "Close it!" he yelled, and Ryys'ik hit the console again. The door slammed shut, and Nightwing pressed a button on his belt. There was the sound of a series of explosions, a rush of wind, then silence. A light above the door glowed red, signalling the bridge was open to vacuum. It took several minutes for the atmosphere in the bridge to return to normal, and the Titans used this time to rest and recover. Eventually, the red light became green, and the door opened again. A massive, muscular Gordanian was in the doorway, wearing a vacuum suit tailored to his size, an energy staff in his hand. The Gordanian slammed the butt of the staff into the side of Nightwing's head, knocking him to the floor. The Gordanian raised his staff to deliver the final blow—

—and staggered backwards with a gaping hole in his chest. Starfire lowered her arm, and her eyes lost their green glow. The Gordanian collapsed, gasping for air, making rasping noises as he tried to speak. The Tamaranean Grand Ruler walked up the Gordanian and stared down at him.

"Today marks the end of your reign, Grand Vizier," said Starfire. "I am sure no-one will miss your passing." She fired another starbolt, scoring a direct hit on the Grand Vizier. His head exploded in a spray of blood and bone, and she sighed. She knelt down next to Nightwing and cradled his head in her lap.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Nightwing smiled at her. "I am now."

She kissed him on the nose, and helped him to his feet, leaning on her for support. Tamaranean soldiers examined the consoles of the bridge.

"Your Highness!" yelled one. "I have located the superlaser controls."

"Order the weapon to fire at itself. Set it to fire in five minutes, and then lock the console so it cannot be cancelled."

The soldier nodded, and started programming the superweapon. A few seconds later, he held up his chronometer, nodded, and finished activating the superlaser. He then blasted the console beyond recognition. "We have little time to waste."

"Herald!" yelled Nightwing. "Get us out of here!"

* * *

><p>The remnants of the Tamaranean fleet began a full-scale retreat. As the timer ticked down, several Tamaranean assault shuttles rocketed away from the Citadel. The timer reached thirty seconds, sending an order to Superlaser Control to commence primary ignition. An unhealthy yellow glow appeared at the base of the Citadel. The weapon fired, but, instead of lancing out in a sickly yellow beam, a massive yellow ball of energy erupted, destroying the laser completely. Fire burned up the power shaft, reaching the main reactor. The reactor overheated, and created a massive explosion, releasing a huge shockwave and unleashing a torrent of debris. The airwaves were loaded with cheers, especially aboard the transport being used by the Titans.<p>

"Yee-haw!"

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Ha ha!"

"Booyah!"

As the excitement died down, Nightwing issued one final order.

"Okay, Titans. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Oh my god, that was a lot of hard work. And there are so many Star Wars references in this chapter, not even <em>I<em> know where they all are, and I wrote this chapter. Damn, I'm good. I also hope I did a really good job on Nightwing and Star's reunion. Review to let me know your opinion.

I've got one last chapter planned, so stay tuned!

-ShortyBoss.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, readers. Welcome to the last chapter of Titans Reunited. Now, I know you guys will want more stuff from me, and I will oblidge. I already have ideas for a sequel, and several oneshots to tie up the loose ends introduced in this story. If, for any reason, you feel like using any of the Tamaraneans I created for this story, I will gladly let you borrow them if you ask my permission. If you do not ask, and if I find out, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. But enough about me. Let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: As always, I have to say that nothing in this chapter belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Love Story<strong>

The Titans Tower Ops Room was packed again. This time, however, the atmosphere was more relaxed than it had been two weeks prior. The Titans were celebrating two things: the first was the successful rescue of Kori, the second being that every Titan made it back alive. The heroes were dressed in casual clothes, and gathered in groups, chatting. Victor was in charge of music, and food was being cooked by, surprisingly, Roy Harper. Wally stood at the kitchen counter, doubling as the bar, and Roy slid a glass full of whisky down to him. The fastest man alive caught the glass and drank a mouthful. His hyperspeed metabolism would burn the alcohol off in five minutes or less, so he wasn't worried about a hangover. He caught Richard's eye, and raised his glass to toast him. _You did it, buddy_, he mouthed. Richard shook his head. _We did it_. Kori sat next to him, and brought her bare feet up onto the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He was grateful that she had abdicated in favour of her brother; not only was the Tamaranean Remnant in good hands, but he and his beloved would never be separated again.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied. "But I think we established that already."

She grinned as she remembered exactly how he'd proven that over the last few days. "Yes, we have, haven't we?"

Richard smiled and surveyed the room. Garfield was catching up with Mal, Joseph and Rosabelle, while Leonid talked with Karen. Raven was chatting with Melvin, who had been forced to stay on the _Luand'r_, and had helped Bobby, Timmy Tantrum and Teether to find an escape pod when the evacuation was ordered. Kole, Toni and Jinx were talking to Audrey, getting her caught up with the latest fashions. Rose was talking to Brion Markov, while his younger sister Tara was talking with Garth, Cody and Isaiah. Ryuko Orsono was talking to Gan and Tavis Williams, although the body language of Gan and Tavis suggested they were being reprimanded. Kori kissed him, and stood up.

"I will be right back, love," she said. A middle-aged man sat down next to Richard, and he smiled.

"Who let you in here, Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne smiled. "Tim did, on his way out. Trouble?"

Richard nodded. "Control Freak busted out of jail. Nothing he can't handle. I told him that he and his buddies could get some pizza or something when they were done. Who has he got here, anyway? I know he has Bart Allen here, but I didn't hear the rest."

"Apart from Impulse, he has Connor Kent, Cassie Sandsmark, Cissie King-Jones and Lorena Marquez."

"Superboy, Wonder Girl, Arrowette and Aquagirl."

Bruce nodded. "Tim said he was thinking of making them a superhero team."

"He got any ideas for a name?"

"He said he was thinking about Young Justice."

"How about Justice League Junior?"

Bruce laughed.

"So, what brings you to our fair city?" asked Richard.

Bruce grimaced. "Business. After you stopped Dr Light, Red X broke in and successfully stole some Xenothium. I'm here to discuss new security measures."

Richard was troubled by the mention of Red X, but he let Bruce continue. "Do you have any ideas as to who he is?" asked Bruce.

"I have my suspicions."

"So do I." Bruce pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled a short note on the paper, then folded it and gave it to Richard. "Tuck that away. Take it out when we have our answer and it will make my reputation as an ace detective."

Richard pocketed the note. "You already have that reputation."

"Then I'll have two. It also seems that X has picked up a new friend."

"Who?"

"A woman. The surveillance cams couldn't get a clear shot of her face, but she wasn't wearing a mask. Eyewitnesses said she fired purple blasts of energy from her hands and eyes, and that she could also fly."

"Sounds like Kori's older sister Blackfire. I'm not surprised those two are working together." Richard recalled the Teen Titans first run-in with the current Red X, and what he had said to Starfire.

_Starfire was trapped against the wall by a giant red cross-shaped adhesive. Red X walked up to the captive Tamaranean._

"_Y'know cutie, the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a –unh!" The thief was interrupted when Starfire fired an eyeblast at X's face, sending him flying._

"Speaking of Kori, how is she?"

Richard smiled. "She's fine now. She was exhausted, slightly dehydrated and malnourished; Gordanian prison food is horrible. It didn't stop her from fighting, though."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway," said Bruce.

"So true." The crowd grew quiet as the music changed, and a familiar love song started playing. Kori stepped into the spotlight at the front and began singing.

"_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gown,_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello,_

_Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet._

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go._

_And I said,_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

Kori had been extremely nervous when she first started singing, but the encouragement of all her friends calmed her, and she began to sing with more enthusiasm.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes,_

_Let's leave this town for a little while._

_But you were Romeo; I was your scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet._

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you please don't go._

_And I said,_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

As Kori finished the second chorus, Richard stood and started walking over to Victor.

"What are you doing?" asked Bruce.

"You'll see," was the enigmatic reply.

Out in the spotlight, Kori was starting to get worried. Richard wasn't at the couch where she left him, so she scanned the crowd for him, finally spotting him talking to Victor at the DJ table. Confused, she watched as he picked something up, pulled something else out of his pocket and walked to the edge of the spotlight.

"_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said,_

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come._

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think,_

_He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring_

_And said—"_

Richard stepped into the spotlight, holding a microphone in one hand, and a box with a diamond ring in the other, and started singing the final chorus.

"_Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say..."_

Richard trailed off, and Victor thoughtfully paused the music. Everyone in the Tower held their breath.

"_Yes!"_ Kori all but shrieked the word, and embraced Richard. The Titans cheered so loudly the entire city could hear them, and the music resumed. Richard slipped the ring onto Kori's finger and they sang the last line together.

"_We were both young when I first saw you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_

* * *

><p>So, whaddya think? Just for the record, this was always going to be the ending. Hell, I knew how it ended long before I knew how to start this story. Hehe. By the way, review!<p> 


	11. Author's Note and Prequel Preview

Hey. y'all. First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and faved this story. You guys are awesome.

Now, I know I said I would write a sequel to this story, and I will. The sequel will definitely be a BBRae story.

However, I decided I would write a prequel to Titans Reunited first. It's basically my idea of a season six. It's set after Trouble in Tokyo, and will cover the period between the movie and Titans Reunited. Several of the episodes will be based on issues of Teen Titans Go. Below is the first part of the first episode of the series, Ravaged Part I. It's based on TTG #49.

* * *

><p>Jump City had its fair share of criminals. You could tell a lot about a criminal by his hideout. For example, Slade's abandoned and badly damaged lair, hidden deep beneath the city, had been filled with old machinery and had a definite clockwork motif, representing his plans coming together like clockwork, wheels within wheels, all of which could be stopped by a single, insignificant stick, or in Slade's case, five rather significant teenagers. Another fine example was the hideout of Control Freak: an abandoned movie complex. This perfectly illustrated the fact that Control Freak was one of the most stupid fanboy criminals in the city, possibly the world. Red X, on the other hand, kept the location of his home a very carefully guarded secret, and always blindfolded or knocked out any of his clients who wished to meet the famed thief in his abode. The current location of Professor Chang's current bolthole would not win any awards for its originality. Situated on a hill on the outskirts of Jump City, the abandoned observatory had once again been refitted for use by the professor. He had given up on his dream to control the city; his Xenothium powered superlaser lay rusting in pieces. Chang was once again only a supplier of black market goods, rare items such as handheld laser weaponry and other exotics. The professor sat in his office. He, like several other criminals based in Jump City, had leapt at the chance to join the Brotherhood of Evil and get revenge on the Teen Titans. Chang had sold several of his machines to the Brotherhood, including his special cryogenic imprisonment device and the army of robots he'd <em>acquired<em> after Slade died. The Brotherhood's plan had been simple: acquire one of the Titans communicators to track their movements, and then pick them off one by one. However, the plan backfired, and the members of the Brotherhood had been frozen by the same machine that had frozen their adversaries. They had recently been freed, but by who was unknown. What _was_ known, though, was that in the resulting chaos, the Doom Patrol managed to capture the four leaders of the Brotherhood, and the rest had fled. Chang had been one of the first back to Jump City, and had managed to reorganize his henchmen and had retaken his old hideout. It had also been modified again: more heaters, for a start. It would be months before he got the chill out of his bones. Professor Chang shivered, and got back to browsing his contacts. Maybe one of them had managed to get their hands on that elusive DC-15s plasma pistol...

* * *

><p>Some of Chang's henchmen were patrolling the nearby rooftops. One of them had taken of his helmet and was having a quiet smoke in the shadows. He had found it very difficult to smoke a cigar while wearing a hazmat-like suit.<p>

The two-way radio on his belt crackled with static, followed by someone saying, "Hey, Keith, anything to report?"

Keith sighed and answered the call. "Nope," he said. "Absolutely nothing. Just like the last hundred times you asked."

"Hey, I don't make the rules," said the voice on the radio. "If you got a problem, bring it up with the boss-man." There was a click as the controller disconnected. Keith sighed again as he lowered the two-way, and shoved the cigar back into his mouth, taking a few vicious puffs. He exhaled, making a perfect smoke ring. In the distance, one of the shadows seemed to detach itself from the wall and moved. Keith grabbed his binoculars and scanned the area. He scoured the area and saw nothing. He was making one final pass when a face appeared at several times the normal size. Before he could open his mouth, something hard smacked his chin, and he fell onto his back. He looked up, and saw a boot flying towards him. Stars exploded in his vision, and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Two more henchmen were guarding the observatory door. One of them was in the corner, fast asleep. His partner yawned, and tried to focus his bleary eyes in the early morning light. Hopefully, someone would remember to relieve him so he could have some breakfast and go to bed. However, events conspired against him. A shadowy figure swung down from the roof, planting booted feet at the base of his neck. The guard slumped forward like the proverbial ton of bricks, and the sleeping guard stirred. Something hard slammed into his temple, and he slid back into his original position. There was one improvement to the now unconscious guard: his snoring had stopped.<p>

* * *

><p>The mess hall was packed with Chang's goons. They were all grabbing trays and loading them with their breakfast, which consisted of large infusions of bacon, scrambled egg, et cetera. Not a single one of them noticed the cylinders that rolled under each of the tables. Each of the cylindrical devices emitted a single beep, before releasing huge billowing clouds of massive green smoke. Everyone in the room started coughing and hacking, spraying half eaten bacon across the room. Eyes rolled up until the whites showed as the sleeping gas took effect. People sagged down, landing on the floor, on chairs, on breakfast plates. A masked figure ran across the room at high speeds, vaulting over tables and unconscious henchmen.<p>

* * *

><p>A noise from outside his office captured Professor Chang's attention. The noise sounded suspiciously like the sound of an unconscious or dead body hitting a wall, then sliding down to a stop on the floor beneath. Chang picked up the energy rifle he kept for emergencies and gingerly opened the door. He looked first to his left, then to his right, swinging the rifle in front of him with shaking hands. He spotted a henchman slumped in an uncomfortable position against a wall. Chang approached with caution, and poked the man with the gun. He didn't move. Reluctantly, the professor rolled the man onto his back, and spotted the dart embedded in his arm. Chang abruptly stood up and retreated to his office, slamming the door shut and locking himself in. Once the final bolt slipped into place, he breathed a sigh of relief. No-one could get in here now...<p>

Cold steel pressed itself against his throat, and someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Professor Chang, I assume?" The voice doing the asking was a female voice, and would have been pleasant if the voice wasn't as cold and hard as the blade being held against his neck.

"Y-y-y-y-," stammered Chang.

The blade was removed, and he was spun around and thrown into a chair. He looked at his assailant as she pointed the tip of her katana at his neck. The bad lighting shrouded the woman in shadows, but what Chang could see was that she was quite definitely not the kind to fool around.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>So, whaddya think? Let me know your opinions.<p> 


End file.
